el regreso de Sargeras
by Max player123
Summary: el regreso del Titan oscuro traerá grandes desgracias para el mundo de azeroth , ahora una vez mas , humanos , orcos y elfos nocturnos deben unir sus fuerzas para vencer al creador de la legión y rescatar sus tierras , pero no sera fácil con la presencia de Sargeras habrá grandes rivalidades entre los aliados , solo hay una forma para vencer a un Titan y ese es que un dios aparezca
1. el regreso de Sargeras

**el regreso de Sargeras **

Illidan y su hermano Furion habían estado luchando contra los demonios que restaban , Tyrande y Shandris habían estado curando las tierras con ayuda de los druidas , pero sin saberlo en otros mundos se llevaba a cabo el verdadero plan de la legión de fuego , Illidan solo tomaba su espada y trataba de derrotar a los demonios para volver a casa con su hermosa Shandris , Furion ya se había percatado de que Illidan sentía algo por esa joven de ojos blancos

- ha sido una gran batalla hermano pero debemos volver a casa - dijo el archi-druida - el festival de la luna azul esta a unos días y nosotros aquí parados como tontos -

- créeme hermano , lo tengo presente pero aun creo que no debemos irnos - dijo el cazador de demonios viendo el horizonte - aun hay muchos demonios que cazar -

- calmado Illidan , podrás cazar a tus enemigos cuando el festival de la luna azul haya pasado -

los dos stormrage salieron de los llanos para volver a los bosques de felwood donde se llevaria a cabo la fiesta mas sagrada de los elfos nocturnos , el festival de la luna azul el cual rendía tributos a la diosa Elune y si ella lo quería aparecería para poder comunicar sus mensajes de fe a sus hijos , mientras Illidan estaba sentado limpiando su espada y Furion herraba desde los arboles , el cazador de demonios sintio como sus marcas brillaban de un color azul brillante , el cazador escucho la voz de un demonio y Sargeras se le hizo presente , Illidan trato de reaccionar pero vio a Sargeras atravesar el cuerpo del elfo como si nada

- ¡ Sargeras ! - grito Illidan mientras despertaba de su sueño

- Illidan ¿ que demonios te pasa ? - pregunto el menor de los stormrage

- solo fue una pesadilla - dijo el cazador de demonios mientras se sentaba - puedo sentir el frió de la magia de Sargueras recorriendo mi cuerpo -

- Illidan , debes dormir - dijo el druida con tono serio - no haz descansado bien y las batallas te han agotado hermano -

- supongo que tienes razón hermano - dijo el cazador de demonios - lamento haberte despertado -

el cazador de demonios se sitio en un sueño para poder estar atento al día mas sagrado para los elfos , cuando amanece , Illidan escucha el gruñido de los demonios , el cazador toma su espada y junto con su hermano van a ver de que se trataba , allí encuentran a un grupo de sátiros luchando contra una bestia emplumada , los stormrage no le dan atención pero Illidan noto que la bestia tenia algo en la frente , era un símbolo que el vio antes pero no podía distinguir de quien era

- vamos hermano , no tenemos nada que hacer contra este animal - dijo Furion

- no hermano - Illidan tomo su espada y salta para luchar contra los sátiros y el feroz animal - ahora escuchen ¿ de donde sacaron ese símbolo ? - les pregunto Illidan

- el Titan oscuro a regresado cazador de demonios y su cólera sera tu fin -

la bestia emplumada ataco a Illidan con sus zarpas pero el cazador de demonio la esquiva y con su espada le corta la garra a la bestia - que Elune me perdone por este sacrilegio a la naturaleza -

el cazador de demonios logro acertar un golpe con su espada y le abrió el estomago de lado a lado a la bestia , los sátiros lo atacaron pero las raíces de Furion los detienen y los aprietan hasta matar a las bestias

- ¡¿ acaso haz perdido la cabeza Illidan ?! - le pregunto el druida - ¡¿ por que demonios mataste a la criatura ?! -

- ese sello hermano , lo eh visto en algún lado -

flash back ...

mientras la guerra de los ancestros se hacia notar , en el castillo de la reina de azeroth los cazadores de demonios trataban de impedir la llegada de Illidan al altar , mientras los paladines trataban de detener el avance del guerrero , Illidan se vio obligado a matar a los cazadores de demonios

- vaya Illidan eres tenaz - dijo la reina elfa - ahora que tus hermanos están muerto ¿ que harás ? ¿ me mataras ?-

- a eso eh venido mi reina - dijo el cazador de demonios

la batalla se llevo a cabo en lo que se conoce como el templo de las mareas , Illidan estaba a punto de derrotar a la reina de azeroth pero el Titan lo impide haciendo acto de presencia

- parece que haz olvidado Illidan que la reina es mia igual que tu - dijo el Titan oscuro

- yo no sirvo a nadie Sargeras - dijo el cazador de demonios

- jajaja , no te di esos orbes por nada Illidan , ahora eres mio y sin importar lo que hagas siempre estaras afiliado a mi -

fin del flash back...

- Illidan ¿ en que pensabas ? - le pregunto Furion con una mirada de extrañes

- no ... nada... hermano - dijo el cazador de demonios - vayamos a casa , el tiempo apremia -

los hermanos salieron para llegar a los bosques felwood , mientras tanto los preparativos habían empezados , los elfos nocturnos se preparaban para la noche , mientras el cazador de demonios tenia un chaleco de piel y dejo su espada en el templo lunar para la noche

- por fin hermano , es hora de que la luna salga - dijo Illidan esperando a sentir lo rayos de la luna

cuando sintió en realidad una manos pequeñas y cálidas enredando su cuerpo , Furion se dio a la fuga de la escena , cuando Illidan voltea ve a Shandris con un vestido blanco y decorados de plata , su belleza era incomparable , Illidan aun no podía creer que esa joven era la misma niña que salvo tiempo atrás

- ¿ Shandris ? ¿ eres tu ? - pregunto el cazador de demonios mientras sentia como su corazon palpitaba a gran velocidad

- ¿ tenias alguna duda cazador de demonios ? - le pregunto con tono de broma , Shandris se acerco mas a Illidan y el sintió como la piel de Shandris era realmente suave casi lo incitaban al deseo

- vaya , no puedo creer que seas tu Shandris - dijo el cazador de demonios viendo a la elfa de vestido blanco - ahora se que hice la mejor elección de mi vida -

- recuerda que me debes un baile por salvar tu vida hace tiempo - dijo la joven de brillantes - así que ya sabes -

- tengo que decirte que no soy un buen bailarín - dijo Illidan con una sonrisa en su rostro

- solo sígueme a mi y lograras hacer lo que sea Illidan -

la elfa logro apretar la mano del cazador de demonios y mientras las danzas se hacían mostrar , Illidan sintió como sus brazos perdían en control , al ver que la luna llena había salido su azul solo era comparado con los ojos de una elfa que se hacia presente en el lugar

- es hermosa ...¿ Illidan ? ¿ que te sucede ? - pregunto la elfa de vestido blanco

- yo puedo responder eso pequeña elfa - dijo una voz monstruosa

en un manto de niebla negra sale la silueta de un Titan , pero no cualquiera , sino el creador de la legion de fuego con su lugarteniente mas poderoso , ellos irrumpieron en la fiesta para arrasar con azeroth por completo

- inshu'falha - dijo Tyrande - Sargeras ha regresado -

continuara...


	2. el cazador híbrido a regresado

**el cazador híbrido a regresado **

Illidan vio como la silueta de Sargeras estaba en presencia , Illidan comenzó a sentir como sus ojos ardian , el cazador de demonios empezo a desgarras sus ojos con sus garras , Shandris estaba impactada al ver que Illidan lentamente se transformaba como un demonio, sus alas y cuernos salieron como si nad a, sus garras y colmillos crecieron rápidamente

- ¿ que... ? ¿ que me hiciste maldito ? - dijo Illidan sintiendo como la sangre del demonio volvió como antes

- jajaja , estúpido bastardo , ¿ de verdad creías que podréis escapar del poder del titan oscuro ? - se burlo el creador de la legión- pues estabas equivocado Illidan , jamas podrás escapar de mi corrupción ...cazador de demonios -

el cazador de demonios se enojo y tomo su espada para atacar al Titan oscuro , cuando Sargeras trato de atacar a Illidan con sus garras pero el cazador de demonios lo esquiva y le corta el cuello a Sargeras pero solo era una cortina de humo - jajajaja , jamas podrás escapar Illidan , soy muy poderoso -

Illidan comenzó a sentir como sus manos quemaban como si tuviera un hierro al rojo vivo , Illidan vio como su propia espada le abia abierto las manos con grades heridas , Illidan la lanza lejos y vio como la sangre estaba de un color negro rojizo

- Illidan tus manos ...- dijo la joven del vestido blanco

- descuida estoy bien Shandris ...- Illidan trata de ocultar sus manos pero Shadris la deja al descubierto y con sus manos se corta parte de su vestido para envolverle las manos a Illidan - escucha Shandris no es necesario que hagas esto -

- pero quiero hacerlo Illidan - dijo la joven mientras le apretaba las manos de Illidan

los dos quedaron en silencio hasta que Furion tuvo que romper la escena , el cazador de demonios se puso de pie para poder tomar su espada pero sintió como si la espada lo rechazaba - ¿ que demonios pasa ? , mi espada me rechaza -

- Illidan ¿ tendrá algo que ver con la llegada de Sargera ? - pregunto la sacerdotisa de la luz de luna - no creo que el viniera solo para vengar a la legión -

- escucha Tyrande , estoy pensando que Sargeras ha venido a consumir este mundo como se suponía que lo haria archimonde - el cazador de demonio no podía tocar su propia espada , mientras los elfos nocturnos se reunían , Illidan vio a su gente y no se atrevía a decir la verdadera razón del regreso de Sargeras

- escucha Illidan , no tenemos que temer a Sargeras - dijo el menor de los stormrage

- no Furion - dijo Illidan con tono de decepcionan - esta vez no tenemos posibilidades de ganarle a Sargeras solo si Aegwynn volviera de la tumba y nos salvara de nuevo -

- ¿ Illidan ? ¿ por que dices eso ? -

- Furion , no tenemos posibilidades , por mas que combinemos nuestros poderes jamas venceremos a un Titan como Sargeras -

Tyrande se acerca a Illidan para darle ánimos - escucha Illidan , cuando tuviste que luchar contra varios demonios tu no te detuviste , ahora levanta tu espada cazador de demonios , tu gente te necesita una vez mas -

Illidan tomo con sus dos manos la hoja luna creciente y aunque sentía como sus manos ardían logro enfundar su espada , cuando se quito el chaleco de piel decide planear el ataque al reino de Sargeras

- ¿ que planeas Illidan ? - pregunto Tyrande

- escuchadme atentamente , si atacamos directamente a Sargeras jamas lo derrotaremos , solo podemos confiar en los aliados especiales -

- ¿ aliados especiales ? - pregunto Tyrande - ¿ que planeas Illidan ? -

- lo sabrás cuando lo veas Tyrande , ahora quiero solo un grupo de exploradores y quiero que reunáis a todo aliado posible para la batalla final -

Illidan se pone de pie para reflexionar - antes de eso necesitamos un elemento especial , el cuerno de los vientos - dijo el cazador de demonios

- ¡¿ el cuerno de los vientos ?! -dijo Furion con asombro - Illidan ese cuerno esta en la isla del fuego eterno -

Illidan tenia esa clásica sonrisa suya en el rostro - por su puesto , debo advertir a drago de que Sargeras a regresado para que guié a la resistencia una vez mas - Illidan preparo todo para su viaje pero Shandris no lo dejaría solo esta vez , los dos elfos decidieron ir juntos a la isla del fuego eterno para despertar juntos a drago

- escucha Shandris , quiero darte las gracias por considerarme una gran pareja para el festival - Shandris se acerca y le besa la mejilla al cazador de demonios , Illidan solo sonríe mientras acariciaba el rostro de la joven de vestido blanco - eres muy especial para mi Shandris -

- lo se por eso somos la mejor pareja del wow - dijo la joven de vestido azul - ahora una pregunta ¿ quien es drago ? -

- lo sabrás cuando lo veas , ten paciencia joven elfa lo sabrás cuando lo veas -

los dos salieron a la isla en una barca , mientras sentía como la espada latía en su espalda , Illidan también vio el cuerpo de Shandris traslucir a la luz de la luna , el cazador de demonios sentía miedo de perder a Shandris , la joven de vestido blanco se acerca y se acurruca junto al cazador de demonios ellos se abrazaron para sentir el calor del otro , Illidan sentía como sus manos se estaban curando mientras acariciaba el cuerpo de la joven

- _illidan , Illidan despierta , es la hora de que consumas tu destino - _dijo la voz de la deidad

_- pero ¿ que se supone que debo hacer ? ¿ quien es ? -_

_- solo abre tu corazón Illidan y allí encontraras la respuestas que buscas , recuerda Illidan " no puedes confiar en el fuego que ven tus ojos " - _

Illidan despierta con Shandris a su lado y no lograba entender la frase de la deidad que le hablo , ¿ acaso es posible que la misma Elune se tratara de comunicar con el ?

continuara...


	3. reuniendo fuerzas

**reuniendo fuerzas **

Illidan y Shandris habían llegado a la isla de las llamas del fuego eterno para encontrar el cuerno de los vientos , los dos desembarcaron en la isla pero Illidan sintió como los demonios avanzaban a grandes pasos , sin el cuerno de los vientos drago estaría perdido

- escucha Shandris , no tenemos que tomar esto a la ligera - dijo el cazador de demonios - si queremos que drago viva , debemos asegurar el cuerno de los vientos para que el lo escuche y despierte de su sueño eterno -

- Shandris , haré lo que sea necesario Illidan - dijo la joven de vestido blanco

mientras avanzaban con cautela , ellos encuentran a un grupo de Furgols luchando contra una campaña de demonios , el cazador y la arquera se hacen presente para ayudar a los poderosos Furgols contra los demonios

- ash'taradock poderoso chaman - saludo la arquera de vestido blanco

- ash'taradockara elfa nocturna - saludo el mas viejo de los Furgols - lamento ser tan grosero pero llega en mal momento -

- lo sabemos anciano , hemos visto que lucháis contra los demonios - dijo el cazador haciendo presencia - pero no os preocupéis , si nos ayudáis en vuestra misión protegeremos a vuestra tribu -

- mhm , con todo respeto , dudo en confiar en confiar en un ser medio demonio - dijo Jarx - pero no tenemos otra opción para salvar a mi gente ... en ese caso acepto vuestra oferta - el chaman logro mostrar un pequeño clan de luchadores jóvenes pero ansiosos por combatir - aunque debo advertiros que solo tenemos un puñado de guerreros , solo somos una tribu pequeña , si convencéis al clan de los berries para que se unan a nosotros tendremos una posibilidad mayor -

- vamos allá entonces , conoceré a ese jefe y le pediré que se una a nosotros - dijo el cazador de demonios

- ¿ y si se rehúsa a unirse a nosotros Illidan ? - pregunto la elfa de vestido blanco

- mhm si se rehúsa a escucharme lo matare - dijo el cazador de demonios - ahora que no estemos Jarx reúne a tu gente y encuentranos en el paso que esta mas adelante ... nosotros llegaremos allí con refuerzos -

los dos elfos salieron a recorrer las planicies de la isla donde fueron emboscados por un grupo de trolls tramperos que lanzaron sus redes , Illidan se le ocurrió un brillante plan , ellos se dejaron capturar por ,las bestias para ir al campamento de los lideres , cuando llegaron encontraron al líder de los tramperos comiendo lo que parecía ser corteza de varios arboles

- forasteros , somos la tribu stoneax y ahora son vuestros prisioneros - dijo el mas grande de los Trolls

- escucha , no queremos problemas solo quiero que se reúnan con nosotros para evitar que los demonios vuelvan a sus bosques , estas tierras son suyas , luchen junto a nosotros y conserven sus tierras - dijo el cazador de demonios

- los stoneax hemos vivido en paz por siglos , pero si lo que dices es cierto no tenemos otra elección que ir al frente con ustedes - dijo el mas viejo de los tramperos - ahora yo guiare el ataque de mi tribu y tu dime para donde lanzar las hachas -

- perfecto , solo necesitamos llegar a la tribu de los berries para convencerlos que se reúnan con nosotros - dijo Shandris con ánimos - necesitaremos todas las tropas posibles para atacar a Sargeras -

- no tengo intención de atacar a Sargeras con ellos Shandris - dijo el cazador de demonios mientras los Trolls cargaban sus cosas

- ¿ que ? ¿ entonces para que los reúnes Illidan ? explícame eso -

- con gusto Shandris - el cazador de demonios mostró el claro donde las cinco montañas del fuego eterno brillaban por la noche como lamparas - cuando empiece a invocar a drago necesito que me protejas , si la invocación sale mal drago podría volverse hostil y destruir a todo el que vea -

- entiendo , pero con un ejercito de lanzadores y magos curanderos no podrás hacer mucho contra demonios de alto rango Illidan - se quejo la joven de ojos azules

- es por eso que necesitamos unos pocos de músculos - Illidan y Shandris salieron guiados por los los trolls exploradores hasta un largo corredor , el resto de la tribu fue al encuentro de Jarx y su gente , mientras avanzaban unos lobos salieron de entre los arboles guiados por unos ogros nativos

- volved atrás intrusos , no sois bienvenido en el clan de los Warriors fire - dijo el líder de la guardia

- escucha ogro , no quiero problemas solo quiero hablar con tu líder - dijo el cazador de demonios

- si tu querer hablar con Carzar , tenéis que pasar por las armas -

- mhm , es apenas un reto - el cazador de demonios se acerco al ogro y con sus potentes garras le abre el estomago de lado a lado - eso fue fácil -

los elfos y los trolls entraron al bosque para encontrar al líder de los ogros , el parecía mantener la serenidad y la sabiduría de los arboles - pelear bien para ser elfo ¿ que los trae a nuestro pueblo ?-

- eh venido a reclutaros ... sus fuerzas serian de gran ayuda contra los demonios cuando lleguen - dijo Illidan mientras los demás ogros lo rodeaban

- si , puedo sentir como los cielos se agitan , si guiáis a nuestra gente a donde hay tierras mas fertiles y buena comida aceptaremos vuestra oferta y lo ayudaremos -

- Illidan los Stanemul es un pueblo de ogros , seguro que ellos aceptaran gustosamente que se reúnan con sus hermanos del bosque -

- lo que dices es cierto Shandris -

las tribu salieron para encontrar a los Jarx en el paso pero cuando llegaron a la tribu de los berries , el líder estaba matando a cada uno de sus guerreros con sus poderosas zarpas , Illidan salta y derriba al líder de los chamanes con un gran empujón

- ¿ que les pasa ? ¿ se volvieron locos ? - pregunto Shandris con su arco en la mano apuntando al líder del chaman

- asi es Shnadris , el líder de los berries a caído bajo la influencia de los demonios , ahora depende de ti guiar a los Furgols al llano -

la joven elfa se llevo a los Furgols a los llanos dejando a Illidan peleando con el chaman , la bestia se levanta pero cuando lo hace Illidan con sus potentes garras le abre el cuello de lado a lado , mientras nota que su sangre apestaba a muerte - _no puedo creerlo , este Furgols estaba muerto hace meses ¿ como es posible ? -_

- ¿ asombrado Illidan ? - dijo Arpía con su alabarda en las manos - parece que mis nuevos poderes son mas grandes que antes -

- Arpía Shadowfear , debí suponer que una basura como tu estaba detrás de estos bosques - dijo Illidan dejando el cuerpo del Furgols de lado - ¿ ahora que planeas ? ¿ usar a las bestias para que te den masaje en los pies ? -

- jajajaj , el viejo Illidan carente de imaginación - dijo la sirena de cabellos miel - pero ya enserio vine a conquistar este mundo para la llegada de mi señor -

- ¿ como planea tu señor detener este mundo sin su amada legión de fuego ? - pregunto el cazador de demonios

- ¿ crees que esa era toda la legión de fuego ? - arpía comenzó a reírse pero cuando vio que Illidan estaba preparado para atacar se puso seria - esos demonios no eran mas que simples sirvientes de clase baja , solo eran basura , ahora Illidan cabemos con esto de una vez -

continuara...


	4. el despertar de drago y sus hermanos

**el despertar de drago y sus hermanos de fuego **

Illidan sabia que no podía pelear por la complicación de su espada que lo rechazaba , el cazador de demonios estaba pensando mientras arpía se acercaba con su alabarda

- no tengo tiempo para esto debo traer a drago de nuevo - el cazador de demonios se escapa dejando a la sirena demonio sola con sus ideas

- ¿ que estas planeando Illidan ? - pregunto la sirena demonio con su mano en el mentón

el cazador de demonios comenzó a avanzar hasta el claro donde los trolls , Furgols y los ogros estaba reunidos , Shandris va hasta donde estaba Illidan aun con sus manos cubiertas de sangre

- Illidan ¿ que sucedió ? - Shandris vio que esa sangre no era de Illidan por estar tan coagulada y descompuesta , cuando llego vio como el cuerno de los vientos estaba siendo vigilada por unas criaturas rojas con cuatro brazos , eran una especie de enanos de piel roja y en cada mano tenían tres dedos que comían una ave con pluma y todo

- que asco -Shandris desvió la mirada para no ver el acto tan bestial - sabia que no eran vegetarianos -

- solo los bargars del cuerno , son peones pero muy malvados si puedes matarlos hazlo porque te harán lo peor - Illidan vio con ira a las criaturas

- ¿ que puede ser tan malo ? - Illidan ve el cuerpo de Shandris y baja la mirada hasta las piernas , ella las cierra con velocidad y entiende el mensaje - entiendo , son unos depravados -

- solo es una parte de la historia - dijo el cazador de demonios

- ¿ acaso ... no gracias no quiero saberlo - Shandris sintió como su estomago estaba volteado y con nauseas , el cazador de demonios preparo un arco con varias flechas y con un tiro certero en la cien del líder de los bargars logro derribar al primero , Shandris lo cubriría de lejos por que al ver a una mujer ellos la raptarían de seguro a su cueva subterránea y no la dejarían con su ropa en mucho tiempo

- escucha elfo híbrido , este lugar esta prohibido , aquí descansa el dios drago y nadie puede perturbar el descanso de nuestro dios - dijo el segundo al mando

- ustedes montón de idiotas no me impedirán alcanzar el cuerno de los vientos -

el cazador de demonios se enfrenta a las criaturas con sus garras pero el líder uso sus poderes para atacar con su fuego , Illidan lo esquiva y Shandris logro derribar al bargars con su flecha de punta de plata

- ahora el cuerno del viento es mio y despertare a drago de su sueño -

Illidan ve que el valle cambio por completo , Shandris se acerca y ve a Illidan meditando sobre el problema - ¿ ocurre algo Illidan ? - pregunto la joven mientras el cazador de demonios tenia un cuerno de dragón en la mano

- si , si quiero despertar a drago , tiene que ser en una zona amplia , los cinco volcanes sufrieron mucho durante la llegada de la legión y ahora están divididos , para eso necesito un espacio mas cerrado o no funcionara -

- podemos intentarlo en el interior del volcán principal , estaremos expuestos a las criaturas de allí pero es mas seguro -

- mhm , inteligente y hermosa , que gran combinación tienes Shandris - la joven comenzó a sonreírse de nuevo mientras la sonrisa del cazador de demonios se hacia notar los dos guiaron a las tropas hasta la entrada de la caverna principal , cuando Illidan se puso a concentrar toda su magia , los demonios de la caverna sintieron el olor de su cena

- son criaturas del averno , defendeos -

los , Furgols y los ogro comenzaron a luchar con los ogros descarnados , mientras los trolls protegían a Illidan , arpía noto que Illidan estaba indefenso , la sirena demonio ataco con una legión de demonios , los tramperos comenzaron a defender a Illidan , el cazador de demonios estaba tan concentrado mientras Shandris lanzaba flechas con gran precisión a los monstruos

- seguid luchando guerreros , Illidan debe vivir - Shandris noto que arpía estaba asesinando a diestra y siniestra , la joven de vestido blanco le lanzo una flecha con tanta puntería que se enterró en el pecho de la sirena - shiru'sarusa-

- usmat'terhodera Shandris -

la arpía se enfrento con la centinela y comenzó una pelea igualada , cuando Shandris tomo la espada de Illidan ella no podía usar sus poderes pero podía defenderse

- parece que haz crecido Shandris , la ultima vez solo eras una niña - dijo arpía con sus poderes al mínimo

- y tu arpía , estas mas vieja de lo que recuerdo ¿ sigues molesta por que te robe a Illidan aquella vez ?- pregunto Shandris con tono de broma

- tu y tus tonterías me han costado mucho , pero esta vez ganare yo-

arpía ataco a Shandris arrebatando la espada de la mano , pero antes de que pudiera matar a Shandris Illidan le atraviesa el pecho con su mano y arpía trataba de liberarse pero no podía

- a pesar de que te perfore el pecho sigues luchando ¿ acaso no puedo matarte ? - pregunto Illidan

- no importa a que tipo de druidas llames , no le ganaras a nuestro señor - arpía se escapa del agarre de Illidan para ver a los druidas de fuego

- ¿ druidas ? ¿ quien hablo de druidas ?- Illidan hace sonar el cuerno de los vientos una vez mas - ¡ levántate poderoso drago , que los vientos de la salvación nos guíen una vez mas , levántate poderoso drago y envía a tus hermanos para que nos ayuden contra Sargeras y su legión de fuego -

los cinco volcanes al mismo tiempo comenzaron a hervir y con un pilar de lava ardiente los cuatro dragones rojos de ojos negros salieron volando , pero el mas poderoso de ellos salio , el poderoso drago estaba despierto una vez mas

-_ me has invocado Illidan y eh respondido como prometí -_ la voz muy gruesa del dragón de fuego hizo temer a arpía al ver que Illidan controlaba a los dragones de fuego -_ siento el olor de los muertos y demonios eso me enoja muchísimo ,venid hermanos aplastemos a esas criaturas como las eras pasadas -_

los cinco dragones salieron volando de las llamas del volcán para incendiar a los demonios , drago le hizo frente a arpía quien tenia la alabarda lista para atacar , ella decide congelar al dragón pero los poderes de arpía no eran nada ante tal magnificencia , con su aliento de dragón lanza a arpía por un barranco y ella se pierde en la oscuridad del acantilado

- dragones ¡ son dragones ! , Illidan ¿ pero ... como...? -

el dragón agacho la cabeza y el cazador de demonios comenzó a acariciar el hocico del dragón , este lo acaricia con el rostro pero Illidan sintió como sus escamas estaban aun calientes

- han pasado mas de 10.000 años amigo drago - Illidan tomo el cuerno y lo guardo para despertar a los demás dragones - aun falta despertar a tus hermanos de agua , los pétreo y los céfiros -

- _puedo ver Illidan la marca del mal , aun corriendo por tus venas pero tu corazón te avala , eres digno de solicitar la ayuda del poderoso drago y sus hermanos de fuego -_

savia que podía contar contigo drago , veras Sargeras a regresado para destruir el mundo y no puedo detenerlo por eso os eh llamados poderosos dragones , juntos derrotaremos a Sargeras y salvaremos nuestra amada tierra -Illidan trato de cerrar el trato con drago pero este observo al cazador de demonios

- _puedo ver dolor Illidan , pero la diosa esta de tu lado y si ella confía en ti ,nosotros confiaremos en ti cazador de demonios -_ los cinco dragones se inclinaron en frente de Illidan - _ Illidan Stormrage mis hermanos y yo nos ponemos humildemente a vuestro servicio contra Sargeras y su legión de fuego -_

- os doy las gracias poderosos dragones , prometo que esta acción no quedara sin recompensa - Illidan tomo una manzana y se la ofreció a drago

- _si de verdad quieres pagarme el favor Illidan , tenéis que conseguiros un artefacto muy especial - _el dragón invoco una pantalla con su mente mostrando el castillo de los vigilantes de las mareas - _allí se encuentra el tridente de las mareas , solo sus poderes de arrebato son tan fuertes para despertar a los dragones de las mareas , en si el cuerno no te servirá de nada ¿ podéis conseguir el tridente cazador de demonios ? -_

- como ordenéis ...poderoso drago -

Illidan partiría ahora al castillo de las mareas pero ese lugar se le hacia familiar por alguna razón pero si quería el tridente tenia que encontrarlo rápidamente

continuara...


	5. la corrupción de las mareas parte I

**la corrupción de las mareas parte I**

Illidan y Shandris estaban en camino al tempo de las mareas con el cuerno de los vientos en sus manos , Illidan sabia que estaban a punto de entrar a los mares del templo pero aun tenían un problema ¿ como alcanzarían el tridente en el fondo del mar ?

- ¿ alguna Idea cazador de demonios ? - pregunto la joven de vestido blanco

- aun no , pero tuvimos que pensar en esto antes de que partiéramos hacia aquí , ahora creo que es muy tarde para volver atrás -

cuando los dos elfos estaban distraídos , unos cuerpos de serpientes salieron del agua y atraparon a los elfos para llevarlos a las profundidades de los mares hasta un castillo ubicado en el fondo del mar , Illidan usa sus garras para cortar a las serpientes y quedar libres , una vez que entraron el aire de adentro era muy fresco

- bueno resuelto como entrar - dijo Illidan

- si , ahora el problema sera como salir - dijo Shandris mientras escupía agua

- ¿ acaso al algo que te venga bien ? - pregunto Illidan , el cazador de demonios noto todas las estatuas de una mujer serpiente y le cayo la idea a la cabeza - oh no , ¿ como me olvide de esto ? -

- ¿ que sucede Illidan ? , ¿ hay algo malo en esas estatuas ? -

- Shandris , este es el palacio de la reina Azshara - Shandris no podía creerlo , estaban en el mismo castillo que Illidan hundió hace 10.000 años cuando el pozo de la eternidad exploto a manos de su hermano - ¿ el castillo de Azshara ? , bueno , siento curiosidad por conocer a la supuesta elfa mas hermosa de todas -

- créeme Shandris si hubieras estado en el campo no querrias volver a ver a esa perra - dijo Illidan enfadado

- ¿ por que lo dices Illidan ? - pregunto Shandris

- veras El primer ataque de la Legión Ardiente a Azeroth se produco en Zin-Ashari, la ciudad capital de la civilización kaldorei. Sus ejércitos estaban liderados por Hakkar y Mannoroth que diezmaron rápidamente Zin-Azshari sin piedad matando a todo el que se alzara a su paso - Illidan sufria al recordar lo sucedido pero siguio con su relato - La segunda ciudad más poblada y poderosa de los elfos de la noche, Suramar, fue la siguiente en el punto de mira de la Legión. Miles de elfos fueron masacrrados mientras los altonatos permanecían a salvo en lo alto de sus murallas y Azshara reía a carcajadas la muerte de sus súbditos- el cazador de demonios le mostro la cicatriz de esa desastrosa batalla - aun recuerdo como mis hombres gritaban pidiendo ayuda "Azshara ayúdanos! "Por Azshara" "Corre Azshara!" se escuchaba entre el caos de la batalla. Pero Azshara había asumido que la muerte de su gente era necesaria para que ese mundo perfecto que Sargeras le había prometido se llevara a cabo , es por eso que asesine a los cazadores de demonios y mate a nuestra querida reina -

- y ¿ que paso despues ? - pregunto Shandris con intriga

- No tardó en crearse un movimiento de resistencia al que Azshara no prestó apenas atención. Fue entonces cuando, tras Hakkar y Mannoroth, Sargeras envió a Archimonde a Azeroth. Juntos permanecieron al mando de los ejércitos demoníacos ajenos a los intentos de tres elfos de la noche que trataban de desbaratar sus planes -

- los tres guerreros de azeroth , usted Tyrande y Furion , ¿ o me equivoco ? -

- si veras , Cuando el portal por el que había de pasar Sargeras estaba casi abierto, el esfuerzo combinado de los elfos de la noche y sus aliados llegó hasta el mismo palacio de Azshara para tratar de destruirlo. Irritada por la falta de orden, Azshara exigió una explicación a Mannoroth que a punto estuvo de arrancarle la cabeza pero se detuvo en el último momento al ver en ella un poder tan solo superado por el propio Sargeras, Kil'jaeden y Archimonde. Azshara le perdonó la vida pero a cambio de que trajera a Sargeras a Kalimdor para acabar con la misión que le había prometido - Illidan paso de relatar la historia para explicar el nacimiento de la reina naga - No mucho más tarde, el portal fue destruido y el Gran Cataclismo asoló Kalimdor. Cuando Azshara se dio cuenta que Sargeras finalmente no vendría, decidió no contárse a sus más leales seguidores. Cuando las negras aguas del Pozo de la Eternidad entraron en el palacio, Azshara creó un escudo protector que la puso a salvo junto a los altonatos que quedaban -

- esos malditos se salvaron , no me extraña pero aun no explica como se transformo en naga -

- la reina entonces cuando escuchó una voz en su cabeza que le susurraba: "Hay un camino... hay un camino... te convertirás en más de lo que nunca fuiste... más de lo que nunca fuiste... te podemos ayudar... te podemos ayudar... Te convertirás en más de lo que nunca fuiste... y cuando llegue la hora, por todo lo que te habremos dado... nos servirás con devoción"- Illidan dio una explicacion completa de lo que paso - Fue entonces cuando su hechizo se colapsó y el agua del pozo entró en sus pulmones pero sin ahogarla. En su lugar, toda la ira y rabia que la contenían la transformó en una monstruosidad, fiel reflejo de la malicia y maldad que siempre escondió en su interior-

- vaya , no puedo creerlo , ¿ que pasara si encontramos a Azshara ? -

- creo que es un poco tarde para pensar en eso ... asquerosa elfa de la noche - dijo la reina naga con el tridente de las mareas - Illidan ¿ cuanto tiempo paso ? -

- oh genial , mi hermosa reina - dijo el cazador de demonios con sarcasmo - supongo que me tienes otro trabajo ¿ verdad ? -

- jajajaja , como cazador de demonios eras increíble , pero no eres de fiar - la reina trajo a su guarda real con el tridente - guardias , arrestad a los intruso y ejecutadlos -

- ahora ¿ que hacemos cazador de demonios ? -

Illidan puso las manos en la nuca y esperaba el momento ideal para que a la reina le guste una espada elfica , una espada que solo un elfo podría usar , a la reina maligna no le gustaría

continuara...


	6. la corrupción de las mareas parte II

**la corrupción de las mareas parte II**

Illidan y Shandris estaban encadenados y eran llevados por los guardias reales de la reina , el cazador de demonios vio como la supuesta reina de los mares , el cazador de demonios no se atrevía a mirar a los ojos de Azshara quien desojaba unas flores negras con el centro amarillo

- vaya que tenemos aquí , Illidan después de mucho tiempo vuelves a mi como un perro rastrero - dijo la reina naga

- puedo ver ... mi lady que no ha perdido su encanto - dijo el cazador de demonios con su tono simple - pero me temo que lo que paso en el palacio allí se debe quedar -

- esperen un momento - Shandris paro la charla entre los dos para quitarse la duda de su mente - ¿ acaso tu y la reina fueron amantes ? - pregunto la elfa de vestido blanco con tono de celos

- algo así - dijo el cazador de demonios mientras estudiaba el lugar - pero como dije , son cosas del pasado -

- ¿ que irónico verdad ? , el poderoso Illidan stormrage hubiera tenido todo lo que el quería pero te tenias que enamorar de una sacerdotisa novata -

- usted estaba loca mi lady , por su culpa mis hombres fueron asesinados por los demonios que trajo cuando fraternizo con Sargeras hace mas de 10.000 años -

- una mujer despechada puede hacer muchas cosas malas ¿ no te parece ? - la reina tomo el tridente y lo apunto al cuello de Illidan - cosas muy malas Illidan - le susurro al oído del cazador de demonios

- si va a matarme , le pediré algo - el cazador de demonios alzo la vista a Azshara - envié esta espada a mi hermano -

- ¿ cual ?¿ esta ? - la reina naga confiada toma la espada de Illidan , al desenfundarla por completo sintió como una potente descarga eléctrica le recorrió todo el brazo soltando la espada y el tridente

- Shandris prepárate - los dos se soltaron y corrieron al altar mientras la reina sentía las quemaduras internas , Shandris tomo la espada y el cazador el tridente - lamento no poder quedarnos mi reina , pero soy alérgico a los fenómenos -

el cazador de demonios se escapo por el cordón del castillo con Shandris de frente pero cuando llegaron al final del camino vieron un remolino de aguas negras que giraba a gran velocidad , los dos se detuvieron al ver como la monstruosa corriente giraba , al voltear la reina estaba con sus guardias reales

- bueno , este es el final de camino ... cazador de demonios , asesinenlos - la reina ordeno el asesinato de los elfos pero Shandris confió en Illidan y se aferro a su cuerpo , el cazador de demonios dio un paso hacia atrás y los dos se lanzaron al centro del huracán , la reina no creía que ellos se suicidaran para salvarse , cuando alzo la vista los dos estaban volando por las aguas

- ¡ Illidan stormrage ! - la reina comenzó a despertar a sus bestias para que salieran a la superficie , los krakens estaban despierto y listos para luchar

- ¿ algún plan Illidan ? - pregunto Shandris mientras veía a las criaturas tortugas que se acercaban con sus brazos de serpientes y sus cuatro ojos - porque no creo que sean amigables -

- espero que hayas disfrutado tu vida Illidan porque terminaran como pasto de mis cachorrillos - la reina ordeno el ataque pero ellos se metieron en una gruta para escapar de las bestias , Illidan comenzó a trepar con Shandris en la espaldas para llegar a la cima de la gruta , allí vieron a las bestias de Azshara

- alzaos poderosos guerreros de las aguas y de los mares , dejáis que vuestra presencia se haga notar - Illidan sonó el cuerno de los vientos y Shandris lanzo el tridente a las aguas donde se vio un gran resplandor y los huracanes de agua comenzaron a notarse , las nubes formaron sobre las aguas cinco huracanes de agua - venid hermanos , el mundo os necesita de nuevo -

cuando los huracanes se rompieron , los dragones de los mares salieron y se vio a los cinco dragones que estaban con sus escamas negras y ojos azules , la reina comenzó a reír a carcajadas del fracaso de Illidan

- ¿ de verdad creías que me había olvidado de ellos Illidan ? - la reina con su voz comenzó a despertar a los dragones de sus sueños - ahora mis amadas bestias de los mares , destruyan a quien ha traído a Sargeras a este mundo -

- no no , esto no puede ser , los dragones han sido corrompidos por los nagas - Illidan vio como sus aliados estaban del lado de los nagas , ellos salieron corriendo para evitar se la botana de los dragones - ahora ¿ que se supone que haremos ? -

- ¿ me preguntas a mi ? - dijo Shandris con grandes nervios - tu eres el que controla a los dragones no me lo preguntes a mi -

- eso es , Shandris eres brillante -

el cazador de demonios tomo el cuerno de los vientos y lo hizo sonar nuevamente , la reina Azshara vio la silueta de Illidan pero le ordeno a sus dragones que atacaran al cazador de demonios , los dragones obedecieron la orden pero cuando estaban por cercar al cazador unas bolas de fuego atacan a los nagas corruptos

- _me haz llamado Illidan y eh venido - _drago había aparecido para defender al cazador de demonios una vez mas - _si queréis liberar a mis hermanos debéis acabar con su corrupción , Illidan stormrage usa tu espada para acabar con la corrupción de las mareas - _

- pero poderoso drago , no puedo tocar mi espada sin que me dañe - dijo el cazador de demonios

- _haré lo que pueda , pero ¿ podéis ayudar a mis hermanos ? ¿ podéis detener las aguas contaminadas ? - _le pregunto drago mientras Illidan se cargaba en su lomo

- claro , como en las eras pasadas salvare a tus poderosos hermanos una vez mas ... os lo prometo -

la reina de los nagas se trepo en el dragón mas viejo y poderoso para igualar a Illidan , la batalla por la corrupción de las mareas estaba por empezar , mientras los demás dragones de fuego luchaban contra sus hermanos , solo Illidan podía detener a la reina naga

continuara...


	7. la corrupción de las mareas parte III

**la corrupción de las mareas parte III**

Illidan vs la reina naga los dragones se pusieron en posición de ataque , drago sabia que sus hermanos no tenían la culpa de que Azshara los corrompieras con sus aguas negras

_- escuchadme Illidan , mis hermanos aun son leales pero debes derrotar a la reina Azshara para liberar a mis hermanos - _le informo drago con su mente

- lo se poderoso drago , ten fe que tengo en mente que vuestros hermanos no sois los culpables - Illidan sentía como las aguas se agitaban por causa de los tornados - pero ten presente algo , a pesar que no puedo tomar mi espada no dejare a vuestros hermanos en manos de Azshara -

los dos se enfrentaron en los aires , el aliento rojo de drago luchaba con el aliento de dragón de sus hermanos , los dragones de las mareas tenían la ventaja sobre los dragones de fuego , pero Illidan quien enfrentaba a la reina con sus poderes no se daría por vencido

- escucha Illidan , no tienes ninguna oportunidad contra mi - la reina con su arpón logro abrir una herida en el rostro del cazador de demonios - date por vencido -

- drago ¿ tenemos algún plan ? - pregunto Illidan mientras la sangre caía de sus mejillas

- _si , liberar a los dragones de las mareas y evitar que nos maten - _

Illidan sintió como los poderes de la reina crecían con forme crecía el tornado de agua , Illidan sabia que para liberar a los dragones necesitaba el tridente de las mareas pero recordó que lo había echado al fondo del mar

- drago , necesito que te sumerjas lo mas profundo que puedas - le pidió Illidan con tono desesperado - tengo un plan -

- _Illidan , ese plan no funcionara , soy un dragón de fuego no un dragón de agua ¿ acaso eres ciego ? - _pregunto el poderoso drago

- ¿ es necesario que responda esa pregunta drago ? -

- _oh lo siento , lo olvide - _

la reina los ataco con sus impacto de olas , Illidan los esquivaba con su poderoso dragón , cuando se acerco a la reina , drago preparo su aliento de fuego pero un enorme tornado de agua sale de los agitados mares derribando a drago y a su jinete , Illidan trataba de llegar al lomo de drago mientras caían a gran velocidad , el cazador de demonios llego al lomo de la bestia y la hizo reaccionar , cuando drago abrió los ojos y evito ser alimento de peces

- vaya , jamas pensé que nos salariamos de esta - dijo Illidan acomodando su cuerpo en el lomo de drago

- _Illidan , recuerda que necesitamos el tridente , mientras mas tardemos , mas difícil sera obtenerlo - _le recordó drago

- si lo se , estoy pensando en eso -

el cazador de demonios estaba siendo atacado por la reina Azshara , cuando se dio cuenta de que el tridente brillaba , el cazador de demonios decide jugar todo o nada - ya se , drago , quiero que me lances lo mas fuerte que puedas con tu cola -

- _ ¿ que planeas cazador de demonios ? - _pregunto el dragón de rojo

Illidan fue hasta atrás de la cola de drago y el dragón rojo decide volar con toda su velocidad y cuando corto el impacto lanza a Illidan quien se lleva a la reina Azshara con el al fondo del mar , drago no entendía porque se llevo a una naga a las aguas pero tenia fe en el cazador de demonios

- _que la diosa guié tu regreso Illidan - _

el cazador de demonios era impulsado por las aguas de los mares hasta el fondo , cuando la reina noto que Illidan perdia el aire , el cazador de demonios pego sus labios con los de ella y le aspiro todo el aire de sus pulmones anfibios , el cazador de demonios tomo el tridente y con el filo le corto las serpientes que tenia como cabellos

- ahha Illidan pagaras por esto -

la reina naga atrapa al cazador de demonios con sus brazos de pulpo y comenzó a apretar el cuerpo del cazador de demonios , Illidan oponía su resistencia con sus alas a medio abrir pero poco a poco perdía poder por la falta de aire , la reina se reía de su casi total victoria pero Illidan tomo con su mano la espada y la combino con el tridente , las fuerzas crearon una explosión de energía en las mareas que llevaron al cazador de demonio fuera de las mareas para caer sobre el lomo de drago

- te debo mucho poderoso drago - dijo Illidan mientras en su mano tenia el tridente y con el , la espada

- _me debes mucho cazador de demonios ... pero ya tendrás el placer de remunerarme - _dijo el dragón de fuego

la reina naga salio de las aguas para montar en su dragón azul , pero el cazador de demonios tenia el tridente , cuando las dos bestias se entrelazaron , Illidan aprovecho su oportunidad y salto nuevamente sobre la reina que caían intercambiando golpes , Illidan tomo el tridente y lo inserta en el pecho de la reina naga , cuando se estrellan en la tierra el tridente se incrusta hasta el fondo

- maldito , si tu me hubieras amado mas tiempo esto no estaría pasando - le dijo la reina Azshara

- lo malo de enamorarse , es que el rompimiento siempre duele - Illidan retira el tridente del pecho de la reina y lo inserta en su cráneo hasta que ella dejo de luchar

- ahora si , podre destruir el maleficio que Azshara - Illidan combino los dos artefactos y con un gran aliento hizo sonar el cuerno de los vientos una vez mas - venid hermanos de las mareas , dejad que vuestros vuelos se hagan notar una vez mas , el mal ha llegado a las tierras de azeroth y los defensores os necesitan -

los dragones se volvieron de un color negro brillante con el vientre celeste , sus ojos azules volvieron como si nada , el líder de los dragones de las mareas reacciono primero pero no se percataba de lo que paso

- _¿ que ? ¿ quien es ? ¿ donde estamos ? -_ pregunto el dragón de ojos azules

- _tranquilo hermano surgesstorm , solo habéis estado controlado por las mareas negras - _dijo drago con tono simple - _pero hay algo de vital importancia que debe hacerse y voy a confiar en ustedes , Sargeras ha regresado y con ella la legión de fuego , es hora de que aplastéis a los demonios como en el pasado - _dijo drago con su mente

- _descuida hermano drago , yo sungesstorm estoy a vuestro servicio con mis hermanos de las mareas - _el dragón azul se inclina pero cuando se dio cuenta que faltaban sus dos hermanos se apresuro a hablar - _debo advertiros hermano que los hermanos pétreos guiados por sacred rock cayeron bajo un profundo sueño , me temo que el cuerno de los vientos no sera suficiente - _

_- mhm , quizás haya una forma de despertaros pero es muy arriesgado , recuerdo cuando ellos se tornaron salvajes pero tu pudiste con ellos , quizás si vais con Illidan puede que despiertes a sacred rock y a sus hermanos pétreos de un buena vez - _

_- lo haré hermano drago pero ¿ que es lo que vais a hacer tu ? - _pregunto el dragón de las mareas con su mente

- _deja que me haga cargo del plan de defensa hermano Surgesstorm , solo confiemos que la diosa sabe lo que hace al dejar a cargo a un medio demonio - _

_- tendré fe hermano drago , que la diosa ilumine vuestro viaje y que este libre de peligros - _

drago desaparece entre las nubes , mientras Shandris abrazaba a Illidan , ella vio al dragón de las mareas y encontró que sus ojos eran muy hermosos , casi como los de ella , el dragón los invito a subir para despertar a sacred rock y sus hermanos pétreos

continuara...


	8. el lamento de un sacred rock

**el lamento de un sacred rock**

Illidan , Shandris y Sungersstorm estaban en camino donde solo los dioses llegaban , unas montañas tan altas como el cielo y tan profundas como el infierno , donde el limite de cielo y tierra , rara vez tocado por los mortales era donde dormían los dragones pétreo , la raza mas resistente de los dragones , se dice en las leyendas que ellos son los padres de los gigantes de las montañas , ellos endurecieron a sus gigantes para ayudar a los elfos en la guerra contra los demonios hace mas de 10.000 años

- falta poco Shandris , los dragones pétreo están en el centro de las montañas pero solo su toque del cuerno los despertara del sueño terrenal -

- ¿ sueño terrenal ? ¿ que significa eso Illidan ? - pregunto la elfa carente de conocimiento

-_ veras joven elfa , cuando la diosa nos concedió la libertad después de derrotar a los demonios , cada uno de nosotros fuimos guiados por Aegwynn para protegernos de Sargeras y su cacería de dragones - _dijo el dragón de agua con su mente

Shandris sintió pena por los maestros alados y le acaricia suavemente la cabeza donde las escamas sentían el calor de la delicada mano de la elfa - descuida poderoso Sungersstorm , no dejare que nadie te haga daño -

- _tu voz Shandris , es muy relajante - _el dragón de las aletas en los dedos parecía mas sumiso con Shandris que con Illidan , pero era natural ya que aquella elfa de vestido blanco era considerara como una de las voces mas hermosas de entre las jóvenes de su edad -_ cuando esto acabe , me gustaría sentir el sonido delicado de tu voz todos los días - _

el dragón de los mares dio un grito y apresuro el aleteo para llegar a las cuevas donde los dragones pétreo dormían , al llegar vieron a los dragones despiertos luchando contra las gárgolas de la legión , ellas eran distintas a las demás , tenían ojos en llamas y piel negra pero con la misma necesidad de sangre al igual que las arpías de las grutas

- adelante hermanas mías - dijo arpía con su alabarda - hace tiempo probamos carne fresca - dijo la sirena demonio

- _mis hermanos ... ¡ NOO! - _

el dragón de escamas negras y azules salto para defender a su hermano herido y con su aliento de dragón logro arrasar a las arpías , pero la sirena nada uso su magia para retener al poderoso Sundersstorm que no se podía mover por ningún motivo

- bah dragones , sois tan débiles son el anciano de escamas rojas - la arpía apretó su mano para hacer que el dolor aumentara en en cuerpo del dragón de las mareas - ahora veis de lo que soy capas de hacer viejo estúpido -

arpía apretó mas su mano y con una sonrisa se preparo para matar al sabio de los dragones de las mareas , pero una onda expansiva la azota en la espalda interrumpiendo el conjuro de arpía - oh lo siento mucho mi lady ¿ le dolió mucho ? - pregunto el cazador de demonios

- vaya Illidan , no sabia que te gustaba jugar con estos viejos estúpidos -

arpía preparo su alabarda pero Illidan no podía sacar su espada por temor a que ella descubriera la debilidad de Illidan , el solo decidió encarar a la sirena demonio como podía

- ¿ que te pasa Illidan ? ¿ no vas a sacar tu espada ? -

- tu no mereces el honor de ser atravesada por mi espada bruja - dijo el cazador de demonios tomando el tridente de las mareas - pero supongo que un arma que asesino a la reina me bastara -

cuando los dos se estaban por enfrentar , un rugido muy potente se hizo sonar en las cuevas , arpía se cubrió con sus armas para recibir unas potentes llamas y cuando las corta con su alabarda un hocico enorme trata de devorar a la sirena demonio pero ella sostenía el hocico de la bestia con sus manos y piernas

- ¿ creías que caería en vuestro truco ? , bestia estúpida -

cuando la sirena abrió la boca por completo con el largo de su cuerpo , unas llamas verdes salieron de la garganta de la bestia y la arrojaron contra los muros de la cueva y con una cuchilla que tenia la bestia en su cola entierra viva a la sirena demonio

- poderoso sacred rock , gracias por salvarnos - dijo Shandris agradecida por salvar a Illidan

-_ marchaos de estas cuevas y no volved jamas - _dijo la voz muy grave que venia del interior de la cueva

los dos elfos comenzaron a perseguir a la criatura y vieron a un dragón de piedra con un nido hecho con trozos de rocas de muchos colores , el se recuesta junto al nido vació y lo enreda con su cuerpo

- poderoso sacred rock , te necesitamos , drago dijo que nos ayudarías a luchar contra la legión de fuego y vuestro enemigo de los tiempos antiguos ...Sargeras - dijo el cazador de demonios

- _escucha cazador de demonios , salid de estas cuevas y ve a decir a drago que estoy muerto como mi alma y no ayudare a nadie hasta que se me regrese lo que se me fue arrebatado con mucho dolor y lamentos - _

- ¿ en que puedo serviros poderoso dragón ? , dígame y lo ayudare -

el dragón se levanto del nido y con su pata derecha de tres dedos y un pulgar se arranca las escamas del pecho revelando una cicatriz en su pecho - _ mi hijo , aun no ha nacido y le entregue mi corazón , no ayudare a nadie hasta que mi hijo este de regreso conmigo y por eso me arranque el corazón pero aun el dolor continua - _

_- _no os preocupéis poderoso Sacred Rock , traeré a vuestro hijo de vuelta a donde corresponde , os lo prometo -

- _traedlo de vuelta cazador de demonios y os recompensare a vuestra llegada - _el dragón se transformo en una estatua de roca solida y sus hermanos lo siguieron , Sundersstorm se quedo para que nadie le hiciera daño a sus hermanos pétreos mientras Illidan y Shandris se adentraron en las cuevas para rescatar al huevo de Sacred Rock

continuara...


	9. los hilos del destino

**los hilos del destino **

Illidan y Shandris le dieron una reverencia a Sacred rock quien estaba en forma de estatua , los dos elfos se adentraron en una cueva para seguir la pista de el hijo del poderoso dragón pétreo

- mhm , el rastro termina aquí - dijo Illidan viendo como un muro se interponía en el medio - supongo que esto debio ser obra de las arpías de esa maldita sirena - dijo el cazador de demonios

Shandris empezó sentir mareos y sus ojos se voltearon hacia atrás para dar paso a unos ojos blancos brillantes con una voz mas delicada , la joven se meneo con su cuerpo hasta la pared y coloco suavemente su oreja en la pared y dejo salir un gemido - ashalante'fartha ashinthaluna 'doritim - dijo la joven con los ojos blancos

- ¿ Shandris ? ¿ estas bien ? - pregunto el cazador de demonios

la joven pestañeo y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad , cuando Illidan vio que había una marca en forma de garra pero pequeña , el cazador de demonios vio unas llamas verdes que salían del muro

- _si queréis liberar a mis dragones tenéis que dejar que los hilos tejan vuestra propia llave cazador de demonios -_ dijo el fantasma de un hombre de barba blanca y con una armadura hecha de las escamas de los dragones , en la mano poseía una espada también de escamas fundidas que le daba dotes mágicos

- ¿ quien eres humano ?- pregunto Illidan mientras veia la figura del anciano

el hombre se acerco lenta y cautelosa mente - _me llaman Garrash Dragons coach , el entrenador de dragones_ - dijo el fantasma - _ si queréis liberar a mis hijos tenéis que forjar la llave del destino en el fuego de las almas puras - _dijo el hombre que flotaba en el aire

- mhm , me intriga vuestra anécdota - dijo Shandris con hambre de conocimientos - ¿ podéis contarnos ? ¿ podéis contarnos la historia entrenador de dragones -

- _como gustes joven Parrasher - _el fantasma creo un espejo con sus poderes mostrando un gran valle verde lleno de arboles y dragones de diversos colores y tamaños - _hace siglos , yo era el encargado de entrenar a los dragones para la defensa del mundo de los puros , los poderosos dragones de fuego quienes custodiaban los poderosos volcanes de azeroht , los dragones de las mareas , elegantes y ágiles en las aguas , los resistentes dragones pétreos quienes custodiaban la tierra para protegeros de cambios climáticos y los inteligentes y veloces dragones céfiros , la especie mas veloz de todas , ellos gozaban mostrando su velocidad en el aire - _en ese momento Illidan vio como la imagen aparecían la diosa Elune alimentando a un dragón en especial , ella le cantaba con su dulce voz mientras el dragón rojo a pesar de ser joven era el mas fuerte de todos - _pero todo cambio una noche , mis hermanos y yo dormíamos bajo el sueño de la diosa y el dios dragón , cuando no despertó un portal , legión tras legión de demonios nos atacaron , yo defendí a mis hermanos pero una criatura salio del centro de la tierra - _Illidan pronto entendió el problema de porque los dragones casi se extinguen

- oh no , dígame que no es Franaghan - dijo Illidan con tono de preocupación

- ¿ quien es Franaghan ? - pregunto Shandris con tono de duda - Illidan ¿ quien es ese demonio ? -

- Franaghan no es un demonio - dijo Illidan tomando una garra de su bolsa de druida - Franaghan es un dios dragón , es el único dios que supero a nuestra diosa en poder e intento apoderarse de ella para procrear una nueva especie -

- ¿ quería violar a nuestra diosa ? , vaya ese tipo me da arcadas - dijo Shandris con tono de escalofrió

-_ efectivamente joven , veras Franaghan fue creado con la gracia y belleza de un dios , pero después de que ella y la Titan de los vientos tuvieron a sus hijos , los dragones - _

- eso explica porque los dragones tienen alas y no son simples lagartijas sin alas - dijo Shandris mientras veía la imagen

- _continua el relato , cuando el dios dragón asesino a sus hijos quiso tomar en su poder a la diosa para procrear una nueva especie que domine el mundo , ella se negó a acceder a tan deshonroso acto pero el dios iracundo intento llevar a cabo sus perversos actos pero un elfo la defendió , el primer elfo de la noche que salio a los campos abiertos - _

- ese elfo fue azerion , era mi antepasado , por eso las tierras se llaman azeroth en honor a el -

- ¿ hay algo en este mundo que no tenga que ver contigo o con algún antepasado tuyo ? - pregunto Shandris - porque le diré al editor que haga algo con eso -

- lo siento , es que ella desde temprano esta celosa por cosas que pasaron pero continué - dijo el cazador de demonios

- _cuando Azerion salvo a la diosa de los deseos carnales del dios dragón , el le arranco su garra donde contenía el poder de los dioses de inmediato llevo a la diosa a un estanque y con esos mismo poderes la dejo en su eterno descanso hasta que los elfos se dotaron del pozo de la eternidad ... y como mi hermano solía decir , el resto es historia - _

_- _entonces ¿ que debemos hacer para liberar al hijo de Sacred Rock y devolverle el corazón a su padre ? - pregunto el cazador de demonios

- _debéis convencer a la madre del destino que cambie los hilos para poder dejar vivir al joven dragón de otro modo el jamas los ayudara , a lo largo del corredor encontrareis a mi madre , id , id rápido - _

los dos elfos apresuraron el paso y al llegar al final vieron una mujer , pero no era una mujer ordinaria , ella tenia cabellos largos y negros , tenia seis ojos en el rostro , con sus doce brazos tejía a gran velocidad el destino mientras que con sus ojos veía nacer a cientos de seres al mismo tiempo , pero ella encontró el destino de Illidan y bajo la mirada

- ¿ haz venido por una lectura Illidan ? ¿ acaso quieres saber la fecha de tu muerte ? - pregunto la madre del destino

- no , solo vine a tratar de que me ayude a liberar al hijo de Sacred Rock para que nos ayuden a vencer a Sargeras de una buena vez - dijo el cazador de demonios

- ¿ quien dijo que esos dragones vencerán a Sargeras ? - pregunto la madre del destino de cabellos largos

- ¿ que ? ¿ a que te refieres con eso ? - pregunto Shandris viendo la expresión de Illidan

- jajaja , tontos mortales , ¿ de verdad creéis que los dragones vencerán a Sargueras ? que estúpidos son , esta en su destino morir como los demás de su especie -

- entonces ¡ cambiare su destino ! - dijo Illidan enojado

la madre del destino revelo un cuerpo de serpiente y salio para atacar a Illidan pero los elfos evadieron su embestida - nadie cambiara el destino Illidan Stormrage , ¡ nadie cambiara su destino mientras yo respire ! -

- entonces creo que es hora de que te demos de baja ... permanentemente -

continuara...


	10. el rugir de Sacred Rock

**el rugir de Sacred Rock **

la madre del destino se percato de que Illidan quería cambiar el destino de los seres vivos , cuando ella lo ataco con su cola Illidan logro usar su velocidad para esquivar el ataque , Shandris logro insertarle una flecha en el pecho a la madre del destino pero no le hizo nada

- acabo de atravesar el corazón de la criatura ¿ como es posible que sigas con vida ? - pregunto la joven elfa del vestido blanco

la madre del destino tomo su hilo de su cabello y se lo enseño a Shandris - por que veras mi niña , yo controlo el destino y mi hora no esta entre ustedes porque la ventaja de ser yo es que puedo extender mi vida hasta donde se me pegue mi regalada gana - dijo la mujer mitad serpiente mientras sacaba las tijeras de la muerte - y solo podrán cortar los hilos con esta tijera especial , solo así podre arrebatar la vida de los vivos - dijo la serpiente

Illidan salto por detrás de la bruja y la toma del cabello haciendo que la madre del destino soltara las tijeras , Shandris veloz mente levanta las tijeras , la bruja con su cola toma a Illidan y de su cabellera mal peinada toma el hilo de la vida de Illidan

- vaya cazador de demonios , supongo que adelantare la fecha de tu muerte - dijo extendiendo el hilo de Illidan - adiós Illidan , fue un verdadero placer matarte -

- ¡ oye bruja ! o sueltas a Illidan o tus tijeras se van al demonio - la madre del destino voltea y ve a Shandris con las tijeras apuntando a un cráter de lava ardiente - tu decides madre del destino -

- ¡ NO ! ¡ NO LO HAGAS ! - le grito la madre del destino asustada - si destruyes las tijeras destruirás toda la existencia y el mundo entrara en caos y peor seré destruida -

- bueno , vamos a morir de todos modos ¿ que mas da ? - dijo Shandris mientras hacia resbalar las tijeras de sus dedos , la bruja suelta a Illidan y se pone de rodillas ante la elfa para suplicarle

- por favor , haré lo que sea , solo dame las tijeras - suplico la madre del destino

Shandris puso una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios pintados y aferro mas la tijera - bueno primero libera al hijo de Sacred Rock - pidió la elfa con las tijeras

- pero ... no puedo hacer eso - dijo la bruja mientras temblaba como un pollo asustado

- muy bien - la joven soltó una voz simple con una sonrisa preparada para soltar las tijeras

- no ... esta bien , esta bien tu ganas pero dame mis tijeras - dijo la madre deteniendo a la elfa

Shandris apretó la tijera con sus manos y la retiro de la lava - las palabras mágicas - dijo Shandris con intención de lanzar las tijeras

la madre del destino tomo un cabello con la linea del hijo de Sacred Rock y lo volvió a forjar para darle la vida normal que merecía junto a su padre , Shandris le estaba a punto de entregar las tijeras pero Illidan la detiene

- espera , ¿ por que no usamos los hilos del destino para detener a Sargeras ? - pregunto el cazador de demonios

la madre del destino tomo un cabello y mostró que era distinto - por que Sageras es un Titan y solo los dioses pueden cortar ese hilo del destino , yo controlo a los mortales únicamente -

Shandris le entrega las tijeras y salen de la caverna , mientras los demonios se acercaban , Sungersstorm vio como de la estatua de su hermano Sacred Rock brotaba una lagrima , sin que nadie lo supiera el dragón de piedra sintió como el corazón de su hijo fallo y el lo creyó muerto , Illidan tuvo un mal presentimiento y destrozo el muro con sus energías para ver despertar al joven Light Stone quien ronroneaba como un gatito y esos ojos verdes esmeralda se lanzo a los brazos de su salvadora y comenzó a lamerle la mejilla y se acurruco en su pecho

- vaya Shandris le agradaste - dijo Illidan viendo dormir al dragón recién nacido en los brazos de su amada

Shandris sintió como el dragoncillo pesaba bastante - vaya para ser tan pequeño pesa mucho - dijo la joven

al pasar los segundos los demonios salieron de sus escondites para masacrar a los dragones pétreo que estaban petrificados , Sungersstorm no tenia muchas posibilidades contra la prole de cazadores de dragones , Illidan vio a sus hermanos petrificados ante el ataque de los cazadores , Sacred Rock escucho el rugir de su pequeño hijo y de inmediato se rompió la capa de piedra para liberar a un nuevo dragón

- _malditos cazadores de dragones , nos habéis llevado al borde de la extinción la ultima vez , ahora gano yo - _ Sacred Rock abrió su enorme hocico para dejar salir unas potentes llamas verdes que acabo con la primera fila , los hermanos petreo despertaron y con colmillos , garras , colas y llamas acabaron con los cazadores de dragones , luego de la batalla Sacred Rock se reune con su hijo

- _ Light Stone hijo mio , me eh portado como un viejo estúpido al caer en una depresión ¿ puedes perdonarme ? -_ el pequeño dragón de piedra dejo salir un rugido suave y feliz - _Shandris ,al traerme a mi hijo me devolviste el corazón al cuerpo ... Illidan ¿ me habéis dicho que vuestro hermano Drago tiene problemas ? , pues los dragones pétreos estáis a vuestras ordenes cazadores de demonios -_

_-_ os doy las gracias poderoso Sacred Rock , con vuestra ayuda venceremos a Sargeras y su legión de fuego - dijo el cazador de demonios con mas animo

- excelente , solo falta despertar a los dragones céfiros - dijo la elfa de vestido blanco - poderoso Sacred Rock , ¿ donde se encontráis los dragones céfiro ? - pregunto la joven de ojos azules

- _veras joven elfa , los dragones céfiros son los mas veloces de todos , ellos habitan en los picos mas alto del monte hyjal para llegar hasta donde están los nidos de los dragones , debéis cruzar la frontera entre el cielo y la tierra que rara vez es tocado por los mortales ... aun si llegan no os garantizo que ellos cooperen con vuestra causa - _

- ¿ que ? ¿ por que lo dices ? - pregunto el cazador de demonios

-_ veras joven , mientras nosotros errábamos por el sueño estelar , los dragones céfiros no acataron la orden de Elune , el mas veloz y fuerte de ellos HeaWind derroto a su padre y se hizo con el control de la cima , no confíes que ese joven jefe ayude en su justa causa , ellos no valoran el conocimiento solo valoran los músculos - _

- ¿ los músculos ? ¿ a que se refiere con eso Illidan ? - pregunto la novata

_- veras joven elfa , antes los dragones combatían con colmillos y garras para probar su fuerza , el blood fight era para probar que dragón era mas fuerte , ese combate fue creado por nuestro padre y dios Franaghan , pero al volverse desquiciado los lideres eran elegidos por su alma y sabiduría -_

_-_supongo que tendremos que hacerle una visita a ese HeaWind - dijo la elfa de vestido blanco

el pequeño dragón pétreo salto nuevamente a los brazos de Shandris y comenzó a lamer la mejilla de la elfa - te prometo que volveré Light Stone - Shandris le beso la frente al dragoncillo y lo dejo en su nido

los dos elfos tomaron camino pero Shandris se apresuro , Illidan la toma suavemente de la muñeca y la empuja a su lado conectando sus labios con los de ella , Shandris estaba extremadamente sonrojada al ver que Illidan la había besado

- por salvarme la vida Shandris - dijo el cazador de demonios mientras la joven quedo boquiabierta viendo al cazador de demonios

mientras tanto Sungersstorm vio de lejos el beso de los elfos y apretó sus patas delanteras para tragarse su ira de dragón , ahora estaban un paso mas cerca de vencer a Sargeras

continuara...


	11. el desafió de un pandariano

**desafió**** de un pandariano**

han pasado ya dos días desde el despertar de los dragones pétreos , ahora solo restaba encontrar el nido de los dragones céfiros , Illidan , Shandris y Sungersstorm llegaron a la base del hyjal para poder planear la unión de los dragones

- mhm por lo que nos dijo Sacred Rock , no podemos confiarnos Shandris pero tenemos que apresurarnos - dijo el cazador de demonios

los dos comenzaron a avanzar con cuidado cuando encontraron algo en el camino , un panda con un barril que estaba sentado viendo a las crías de dragón céfiro revolotear por los arboles

- ah , saludos amigos ¿ como están ? - pregunto el panda mientras giraba la vista - soy Chen Stormstout humilde alquimista de pandaria -

- escucha forastero , no podemos perder tiempo aquí de pie - dijo Illidan con tono simple

- si queréis pasar por aquí necesitas una llave especial ... y yo tengo la única - dijo el panda

Illidan respiro hondo y encaro al panda - ¿ que os ofrece por la llave Chen ? - pregunto el cazador de demonios

- ahh , ahora que lo mencionas , estoy preparando un elixir especial , después de todo la cerveza fresca es lo mejor que hay ¿ no te parece ? , ten esta lista , busca los objetos y si me los trae os daré la llave del paso -

Illidan toma la lista y ve que era una gran lista

_ " una garra de oso de la rama " _

_" el corazón palpitante de la hidra del lago "_

_" varias plumas de fénix dorados " _

_" agua de trueno de las planicies del trueno " _

_" la sangre aun ardiente de Axarax "_

- es una gran lista - dijo la joven de ojos azules - ¿ para que queréis todo esto ? - pregunto la joven

el panda se rio y luego se puso de pie - a mi niña es una mezcla especial que estoy preparando para las batallas -

Illidan apretó la lista con su mano y comenzó a bajar de nuevo a buscar los ingredientes para Chen , los elfos comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar a las planicies donde los osos solían hacer sus nidos , el cazador de demonios ve al mas grande pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo , el osos de pelaje café oscuro le hecha fuego sobre el pero Shandris estaba preparada

- shin'falano dora - la elfa disparo la flecha y le arranco las garras al oso quien enfurecido arremete contra la elfa pero ella con gran agilidad salta entre los arboles , Illidan recoge rápidamente las garras y cuando el oso destroza las ramas Shandris estaba por caer pero Illidan se laza y la joven cae en sus brazos

- vaya gracias cazador de demonios - dijo la joven con una mirada sensual -pero me temo que te estas olvidando de algo -

el cazador de demonios se levanta y con sus potentes puños , lanza al animal contra los nidos que se destrozan en su lomo , Illidan guarda las garras en su bolsa druida y sale por el segundo objeto , al llegar al lago ve a la hidra dormida bajo el sol , el cazador de demonios se acerco con cuidado pero Shandris salta sobre la bestia y le corta la cabeza con su daga , la bestia se sacudió pero no podía hacer mucho , Illidan con sus potentes garras le arranco el corazón a la bestia

- bueno otro menos , espero que la próxima sea mas fácil - dijo la elfa con las garras llenas de sangre

Illidan y Shandris salieron al valle donde dormían los fénix , ellos se acercaron pero encontraron problemas , fueron atacados por varios salvajes que estaban dormidos , el cazador de demonios toma a la joven en sus brazos y se trepa a los arboles para esquivar a los salvajes

- no tenemos tiempo para esto - dijo el cazador de demonios con tono de ira

al llegar ve que los fénix estaban dormidos , al arrancarle una pluma hace que la bestia se despierte y las plumas se deshacen , Shandris vio como Illidan peleaba y se le ocurrió una idea

- espere poderoso espíritu , le ofrezco estas manzanas a cambio de unas plumas que necesitamos - dijo la joven de voz dulce

el fénix toma con su pico dorado la manzana y se la come , el le extiende el ala a Shandris y ella toma las plumas que duraban , el ave de fuego comenzó a comer la ofrenda de la joven , ella le dio las plumas a Illidan quien la observaba

- ¿ que ? ¿ que ocurre ? -

- te gusta hacerme quedar mal ? - pregunto el cazador de demonios

la elfa solo lo ignoro para tachar el ingrediente de la lista , cuando se acercaron la valle las aguas de trueno estaban custodiadas por simple elfas nocturnas , la joven se acerco con su vestido blanco y sus adornos de plata por entre las sombras , las demás elfas vieron salir un vestido blanco con unos pies descalzos , ellos se alegraron para ver quien era quien portaba el vestido blanco , al ver que no era quien esperaban se desanimaron

- es solo una arquera de las sombras - dijo la líder de las centinelas

- acaso ¿ esperaban a alguien mas ? - pregunto la joven con tono de burla - en fin , vengo a pediros un poco de agua de trueno para avanzar por la cima del monte hyjal -

- ¿ puedo preguntaros para que quiere viajar a la cima del hyjal - pregunto la elfa con la armadura roja

Illidan sale de las sombras y las elfas se asustan al ver al híbrido pero antes de atacar ella los detiene - no , el es amigo -

- ¿ aliada del demonio ? ¿ estas loca ? - pregunto la joven de la armadura roja

- para tu información centinela , este demonio libro al mundo de la legión por tercera vez en su vida , creo que os debe mucho por salvar vuestras vidas en las eras pasadas -

Illidan se acerca y sumerge los frascos para tomar el agua y salen de la vista de las centinelas , por ultimo llegaron a la cueva del demonio que le ofreció un trato a Illidan , solo un mechón de cabello de Shandris

- ¿ para que lo quieres demonio ? - pregunto el elfo de la noche

- eso no te importa cazador de demonios , ahora dame mi pago -

cuando obtuvieron los ingredientes van al encuentro de Chen quien estaba tocando una flauta hecha de bambú para hacer bailar a las crías de los dragones céfiros

- ahh excelente , excelente jajaja , son los ingredientes que necesito - Chen metió los ingredientes en un barril y lo mezclo con un trozo de caña hasta que cambio a un color rojo sangre , el panda habia terminado su elixir - ten prueba mi nueva invención -

Illidan toma el tarro , cuando lo bebe ,sintió como su cuerpo ardía en llamas , el cazador de demonios intentaba recuperar el aire después de ese trago - vaya , esto si que es una buena cerveza Chen -

- bien , ahora que tengo la mejor cerveza podre explorar la cima , ¿ puedo acompañaros en su viaje elfos nocturnos ? - pregunto el panda

- por su puesto amigo Chen , pero nosotros tenemos una mision dura y peligrosa - dijo la joven de vestido blanco

- a mi dulce niña , ningún trabajo es peligroso si tienes algo fresco a la mano ... vamos allá -

- espera Chen - dijo Illidan aun algo mareado por la cerveza - necesitamos la llave para pasar -

- jajaja , amigo mio , yo soy la llave que les permitirá el paso - dijo el panda - ahora seguidme y os llevareis a la cima del hyjal -

el panda acompañaría a Illidan y Shandris a la cima del monte para despertar a los dragones céfiros pero lo que mas le preocupaba a Illidan era la dulce voz que escuchaba a lo lejos ¿ quien era ? y ¿ por que le hablaba ?

continuara...


	12. los dragones céfiros

**los dragones céfiros **

han pasado varias horas desde que Illidan , Shandris y Chen estaban escalando el monte , al llegar por fin a la cima vieron a lo alto una montaña mas pero con cientos de dragones de escamas claras volando a su alrededor

- que bien , los dragones céfiros están despiertos - dijo el cazador de demonios - ahora solo tenemos que encontrar al líder y que nos ayude -

- esperad un momento cazador de demonios - dijo el panda sintiendo algo extraño en el aire - tengo un mal presentimiento ... es algo muy extraño - dijo el panda

- Illidan , Chen tiene razón , hay algo en el aire pero ¿ que es ? - se pregunto Shandris

los tres comenzaron a escuchar una risa diabólica de una mujer ellos veían para todos lados peor no sabían de donde venían , Illidan reconoció la voz de arpía en donde sea

- ¡ arpía ! , ¡ sal de donde estés ! - dijo Illidan con tono serio y frió

- ¿ que sucede Illidan ? ¿ estas nervioso ? jajajajaja - a bruja estaba jugando con las mentes de los dos elfos pero el panda decide usar su sexto sentido para saber donde estaba la sirena demonio , con su aliento de fuego ataca a la sirena demonio que estaba detrás de unas rocas - eres muy listo panda , eh escuchado historias de tu pueblo pero pierdes tu tiempo - dijo arpía con tono serio

- ¿ perder mi tiempo ? ¿ de que estas hablando ? - pregunto el molesto cazador de demonios

- si , me temo que mi amo me a pedido la lealtad de los dragones , pero como sabia que matar a estas estúpidas criaturas no seria la solución , decidí que ellos se unan a la legión de fuego -

- ¿ crees que soy estúpido ? - pregunto Illidan - se que los dragones céfiros no aceptarían eso ... a no ser -

- a no ser que los obligue Illidan ... veras cuando me di cuenta que estaba dotada de muchos poderes , uno de ellos es controlar a las bestias pero desgraciadamente , uno de ellos no pudo ser controlado por mi poder mental a si que tuve que exterminarlo - dijo la sirena demonio

- fuiste tu , tu obligaste a HeaWind a asesinar a su propio padre - dijo el cazador de demonios

- vaya , lo has pillado rápido Illidan , pero al fin y al cabo estos dragones dragones le pertenecen a la legión -

arpía desaparece de la vista de Illidan , el cazador de demonios ve la cima de de la montaña de los dragones , cuando se pone a pensar , se le acerca el panda para darle un consejo

- escucha cazador de demonios , si queréis liberar a los dragones , tenéis que acabar con el líder quien gobierna a la manda , si lo hacéis podrás tu controlar a los dragones a tu antojo -

- lo que dices es cierto , pero si mato al líder solo lograre crear confusión y caos , para liberar a HeaWind tendré que acabar con arpía primero - dijo Illidan

- tu ve por los dragones , yo y la señorita Feathermoon detendremos a esa malvada sirena - dijo el pandaria con tono heroico

- os doy las gracias Chen ,bueno ... hay que movernos-

cuando Illidan se disponía a marcharse - Illidan , lleva esto contigo , te sera muy útil - el alquimista le lanza una bota con un liquido dentro para su viaje

el cazador de demonios comenzó a trepar por la montaña hasta sentir los gritos de las peleas entre arpía , Chen y Shandris pero el no podía volver , una vez allí encontró lo nidos vacíos , como si se hubieran ido antes de tiempo , el cazador de demonios escucho un leve lamento que venia de unos escombros , Illidan se acerca con cuidado y ve a una joven dragona a medio morir

- dragona ¿ te encuentras bien ? ¿ cual es tu nombre ? - pregunto el cazador de demonios

- _soy Windstar jefa de las hermanas del cielo , me temo que estáis es un gran peligro elfo nocturno - _dijo la dragona con su mente y algunas lagrimas que caían de sus ojos

- ¿ quien les hizo esto ? ¿ han sido los demonios ? - pregunto Illidan

- _¿ los demonios ? , no cazador de demonios , no fueron ellos porque fue uno de nosotros - _la dragona intento moverse pero estaba muy herida - _ahora no importa , porque estaré en el lugar junto con mis hermanas volando eternamente -_

Illidan recuerda la bota que Chen le dio y cuando la saca le da a beber a la joven dragona que de inmediato se pone de pie , al abrir el hocico salen unas llamas muy gruesas y potentes - mhm , gracias Chen te debo dos - el cazador de demonios ve el cuerpo bien formado y vigoroso de la dragona que se puso de pie

- _WOW no se que era eso cazador de demonios , pero me funciono , mis fuerzas han regresado a mi cuerpo - _la dragona abrió sus alas y comenzó a expulsar llamas desde su boca - _jajaja , ahora soy mas potente que antes , os doy las gracias cazador de demonios pero decidme ¿ que hacéis vos aquí ? -_

- si le interesa hermana , eh venido a reclutaros a ti y a vuestras hermanas , pero parece que llegue demasiado tarde - dijo Illidan con tono de tristeza

_- lo siento cazador de demonios , pero HeaWind se ha vuelto loco , nuestro lider no pudo con el y fue brutalmente asesinado por la mano de su hijo -_

- mhm , entonces necesitamos otro líder para los dragones céfiros ¿ no te parece Windstar ? - pregunto Illidan con mirada seria

- _¿ que ? ¿ vos habláis de mi ? -_ dijo la dragona asombrada

- claro , tu eres la única con suficiente poder para enfrentar a ese miserable y tomar el control de los dragones céfiros para combatir a la legión de fuego y salvar al mundo - Illidan le acaricia el hocico tierna mente mientras la dragona pestañeaba - confió en ti para vencer Windstar -

_- haré lo mejor que pueda cazador de demonios , os lo prometo - _Illidan se sube en el lomo de la dragona que lo ve de manera extraña - _exactamente ¿ que crees que haces ? -_pregunto la dragona

- solo trato que me lleves a la cima - la dragona lo bajo de su lomo y le dio el ultimo aliento

- _no soy un dragón de carga deberías tener mas respeto - _

la dragona salio volando para llegar a la cima , Illidan abrió sus alas y llego pocos segundos después para ver al ejercito de rebeldes descuartizando y comiendo a sus hermanas , varias de ellas con huevos que aun no eclosionaron , ellos mismo abrieron los huevos en frentes de sus madres para devorar a las crías que aun no habían nacido

- _ ¿ quien eres bípedo terrestre ? , estas montañas nos pertenecen y no eres bienvenido - _el líder de los céfiros se levanta de su trono para acercarse a Illidan , el cazador de demonios tomo su espada pero sabia que si usaba su magia lo dañaría -_ ¿ a que habéis venido a vuestra cima ? -_

- eh venido a reclutaros , vuestros servicios serian muy útiles en la batalla contra la legión de fuego y su líder Sargeras - dijo Illidan

- _ jajjajaja , estúpido elfo nocturno , nosotros los dragones céfiros servimos a la legión y mientras yo gobierne , nadie osara abandonar este territorio - _

- entonces quizás hayas gobernado lo suficiente , a partir de ahora todo termina aquí - dijo Illidan

_- jajaja ¿ y quien va a retarme ? ¿ tu pequeño elfo ? - _pregunto el dragón céfiro

- ¿ yo ? no , ella lo hara - Illidan le abre paso a su nueva aliada que abre las alas en forma de ira para desafiar el liderazgo de HeaWind

- _HeaWind , como miembro de las hermanas de los cielos reclamo mi derecho de desafiarte por el puesto de líder de la manada y te desafió a un bloodfight ahora mismo -_

_- jajaja como tu quieras Windstar , hacerte trizas sera una gran diversión ... bueno comencemos - _

continuara...


	13. batalla por los céfiros

**batalla por los céfiros **

HeaWindvs Windstar , el Bloodfight , los dragones céfiros cantaban su canción de batalla , pero Illidan le tenia fe a la dragona , mientras el arrogante líder se preparaba , la dragona tenia un temblor en las patas traseras

- vamos Windstar , se que puedes contra el - dijo Illidan con tono sincero , pero la dragona no parecía confiada

_- no lo se Illidan , el es mas fuerte que yo - _la dragona parecía temer de que el líder la matara

- tal vez el sea fuerte , pero tu eres rápida como un rayo , usa eso a tu favor y lo vencerás -

la dragona se coloca en posición y con su hocico deja salir un rugido de alas abiertas , Headwind deja salir un rugido mas aterrador y con sus potentes mandíbulas se lanza al cuello de la dragona , ella con su cola le azota el ojo haciendo que el se retire

_- primer ataque y casi te mato , esto va a ser muy divertido - _

_- no te confíes mucho maldito mal nacido , pagaras por lo que le hiciste a mis hermanas , ¡ AGNHU DORA ! - _

la dragona se lanza en picada por los cielos y el líder de los céfiros la persigue , con su aliento de fuego ataco a la dragona que lo evadía con mucha facilidad , el líder noto que Windstar era veloz pero el era mas fuerte y cruel que ella , los músculos del dragón pesaban mucho por lo que lo hacia mas lento

_- hermanas , hoy vengare vuestra muerte os lo prometo -_

la dragona de vientre blanco voltea y con sus llamas derriba al poderoso líder que cae al suelo , pero cuando cae en picada , Heawind la sorprende con unas llamas al cuerpo que desvía y derriba a la dragona , ella quien cae de espaldas y tenia dificultad al levantarse , sintió las potentes garras de Headwing en cortando su piel y su carne , la dragona comenzó a llorar de dolor pero Illidan no podía hacer nada

_- anda llora maldita , me encanta ver como eres tan indefensa igual que cuando asesine a tu madre y vuestras hermanas todas lloraron como tu - _

Windstar escucho las palabras del dragón céfiro y con la púa de su cola lo apuñala en su ojo lesionado arrancando su ojo derecho , lo que hizo que Headwind la soltara y se alejara

- _jamas te lo perdonare hijo de putas , porque no mereces el perdón - _

_- tus hermanas dijeron lo mismo , pero sabes que curioso se vieron todas degolladas - _

la dragona irritada embiste al líder con sus cuernos al vientre del dragón de escamas de bronce y lo lanza contra las rocas , Headwind ve los trozos de rocas y con su cola los lanza pero la dragona solo los destrozaba con sus potentes pero pequeñas garras

- _eres muy tenaz hermana del viento pero es inútil porque soy muy fuerte - _

_- tal vez seas fuerte Headwind pero yo soy mas lista y veloz que tu , son dos puntos a favor mio y uno para ti - _

_- ¿ crees que esto es por puntos ? , no es un evento deportivo tonta de de cola larga -_

los dos dragones se atacaron con sus llamas pero Headwind toma un puñado de tierra con sus patas y lo lanza a los ojos de la hermana del viento , ella corta las llamas y el líder de los céfiros la embiste con su gran masa muscular lanzando a la dragona contra la montaña

- _mírate , te vez patética hermana del viento , ahora recuerdo de tu madre gemía a mares cuando abuse de ella - _Windstar no creía lo que escuchaba de la boca de ese desgraciado - _¿ que ? ¿ acaso crees que tu madre se entrego ? , lo mas delicioso es que la obligue con mi fuerza a hacer lo que quería , tuviste que ver cuando la mate , me pidió que no te lastimara , ja ja ja que mujer mas estúpida -_

la dragona empezó a llorar con gran fuerza que sus llantos rompían el corazón de Illidan pero el no podía hacer mas que observar como la valiente dragona recibía zarpazos del líder de los céfiros y todos lo alentaban con insultos a la dragona

- vamos Windstar , levántate y demuéstrales tu poder a todos -

la dragona escucho la voz de Illidan y con gran ira con su pata detiene la zarpa de su oponente y con sus alas comenzó a levantar un tornado de arena que envolvió al dragón céfiro , pero este lo resistia , Windstar lanzo sus llamas para convertir ese tornado de arena en un remolino de fuego , el líder de los céfiros es empujado al lago donde se hundió junto con el infierno ardiente sobre el

_- por fin se ha acabado , os eh vengado hermanas mías podéis descansar en paz al fin - _

la dragona se voltea para ir al encuentro del cazador de demonios , pero sentía como su pata le dolía mucho , la sangre salia de su vientre y aun trozos de carne viva colgaban de el , Windstar confiada de su victoria no sintió que su enemigo seguía con vida y cuando se voltea era demasiado tarde porque con sus garras , le abre la garganta con sus potentes garras

_- ja ja ja , mírate , ahora ¿ quien podrá ayudarte ? - _

la dragona vio el cuerpo quemado del dragón céfiro y como sus garras afiladas estaban muy cerca de ella , con sus ultimas fuerzas esquiva el zarpazo haciendo que Headwind destrozara una columna de rocas de la montaña y media montaña se le vino abajo sobre su ya quemado cuerpo

_- ahora vete al infierno hijo de putas - _

los dragones céfiros comenzaron a gritar el nombre de la dragona , pero ella estaba muy lastimada , cuando cayo a los pies del cazador de demonios , ella le hablo con su mente

_- gracias , gracias Illidan por liberar a mis hermanas - _las lagrimas de la dragona derramaba lagrima por sus ojos hermosos y el cazador de demonio tomo la botella de Chen una vez mas - _adiós Illidan , sabes me hubiera gustado tener una familia ... contigo - _

- que melodramática -

la dragona bebió lo ultimo del elixir de Chen y se recupero de sus heridas , su poder había crecido y ella estaba mas viva que antes , Illidan la vio con los brazos cruzados y la dragona noto la mirada de Illidan

- _amm , bueno lo que dije ... ya sabes era solo por el momento feliz ...- _la dragona bajo la cabeza hasta que Illidan comenzó a acariciar su rostro con sus manos - _ te amo Illidan , eres el único que me animo a hacer algo noble por instinto , si quieres puedo llevarte - _

- descuida , primer lo primero -

el cazador hablo al frente de los céfiros y los dragones levantaron vuelo al encuentro de sus hermanos , ellos estaban listo para el ejercito de los vivos , cuando los elfos , el panda y la dragona llegaron a las tierras de Azeroth encontraron todo un desierto , un montón de cadáveres de humanos, orcos y elfos , pero no parecía una batalla contra los demonios , los humanos , orcos y elfos nocturnos se asesinaron entre ellos

continuara...


	14. la guerra dentro de la guerra

**la guerra dentro de la guerra **

cuando los elfos , el panda y la dragona llegaron a las tierras de Azeroth encontraron todo un desierto , un montón de cadáveres de humanos, orcos y elfos , pero no parecía una batalla contra los demonios , los humanos , orcos y elfos nocturnos se asesinaron entre ellos

- ¿ que ... que demonios paso aquí ? - pregunto la joven de vestido blanco - la sangre esta tiñendo la tierra -

Illidan ve a un compatriota suyo aun vivo con un hacha orca clavada en su pecho - tu soldado ¿ podéis decirme quien os ha atacado ? - el soldado trato de hablar pero Illidan volvió a preguntar lo mismo

- salieron de las sombras y nos atacaron ... eran ... era... demasiados ... hicimos lo que pudimos ... pero los ...-

- ¿ quien era guerrero ? ¿ eran demonios ? - el cazador sostuvo la cabeza del elfo que estaba a punto de morir

- no ... no cazador ... fuero ... fueron ... orcos ...-

el soldado cae muerto por las heridas , el cazador de demonios estaba mudo al saber que los orcos , humanos y elfos empezaron a pelear nuevamente como los tiempos antiguos

- ¿ que hacemos ahora cazador de demonios ? - el panda se acerco con mas preguntas que respuestas

- esto no puede ser obra de los orcos - Illidan vio que no había huellas de demonio - ¿ que demonios paso mientras no estábamos aquí ? -

- mhm , es incierto decirlo cazador , pero tenéis idea de quien pudo haber jugado así - el panda tenia una sospecha de que los humanos , elfos y orcos se mataron entre ellos

- no Chen , no tengo ninguna idea -

los tres empezaron a caminar por el desierto mientras veian restos de animales y arboles muertos , al encontrar una patrulla de humanos , Illidan se les acerco pero una flecha fue lanza contra el , el cazador de demonios la atrapa como si nada

- esperen , estamos de su lado - el cazador de demonio esquivo las flechas pero los soldados no hicieron caso

los elfos y el panda lucharon contra la guardián de la señorita Proudmoore , Illidan se harto de juegos y tomo al sargento del cuello

- no ... no me mate , solo seguimos las ordenes de la señorita Proudmoore - el sargento trato de soltarse pero no podía

- si valoras tu vida di todo lo que sabes o morirás -

el soldado se tranquilizo y decidió ayudar a Illidan para ponerle fin a la masacre - vera poderoso cazador , en vuestra partida , algo paso , los lagos y ríos se secaron , el alimento comenzó a escasear y luego comenzó la pelea entre las razas , ellos exigían que los elfos entregaran sus aguas porque no las bebían , la sacerdotisa se negó porque decía que solo los elfos nocturnos podían beber de ellas , un soldado trato de beber de las aguas pero las elfas lo asesinaron - Illidan estaba impactado al ver como la guerra por el agua y la comida había llevado a una masacre - el jefe orco decidió frenar todo pero los humanos intentaron matarlo por suerte , ese orco que tiene la espada en el pecho lo protegió ellos comenzaron a matarse entre ellos y la señorita Proudmoore nos envió a buscar sobrevivientes -

- no lo entiendo , ¿ que ocasiono tal cataclismo ? - Shandris no dejo de pensar pero cuando se descuida , el soldado le hace un corte en el vientre , Illidan lo degüella con sus garras haciendo que el cadáver del soldado caiga al suelo

- Shandris , no te muevas , esto te dolerá un poco -

el cazador apoya el acero ardiente de su espada para sellar la herida de su amada y ella soltó una lagrima de dolor , cuando se puso de pie no podía caminar , el cazador la cargo en sus brazos mientras ella sentía el ardor de su vientre

- ¡ Illidan ! ¡ ven a ver esto ! - Chen llamo alterado al cazador de demonios y los dos elfos se acercaron al ver tres estaciones de batallas - parece que aun quieren seguir con su masacre -

- no Chen , eso es algo mas grande -

los tres se acercaron con cuidado al ver que los orcos estaban cerca , el líder de la patrulla sintió el olor de la cerveza de Chen y de inmediato reconoció de donde venia

- ¡ espías ! , ¡ espías elfos ! -

los grums atacaron a los elfos pero Illidan tenia que llegar a ver a Trhall para poder saber que estaba pasando , el cazador de demonios tomo una bota con cerveza y detuvo los orcos

- escuchen solo quiero hablar con vuestro jefe , si me lleváis con el os dejare beber todo lo que queráis de la bota sin fondo -

los sedientos orcos aceptaron el trato y los elfos fueron escoltados , el jefe de la horda estaba sufriendo la agobiante sed , hasta que escucho la voz del alquimista

- tenga jefe , este invita la casa -

la bota cae en manos de Trhall quien sacia su sed con la bota de Chen al ver a dos elfos nocturnos toma su mazo pero el panda lo detiene

- eh , tranquilo jefecillo , ellos vienen conmigo - el panda le dio otra bota mas al agotado orco

- ¿ que hacéis vosotros aquí ? ¿ vinieron a asesinarme ? - el orco estaba muy violento por el cambio climático

- no jefe , solo vinimos a averiguar el ¿por que ? de esta guerra - Illidan se coloco mas cerca y los orcos tomaron sus armas para atacar en cualquier momento - solo queremos hablar y luego nos iremos , os lo prometo -

- mhm , por mas que no quiera , los espíritus me dicen que confie en ti cazador de demonios - el orco vació la bota y Chen se disponía a beber la ultima pero Illidan se la arrebata y se la lanza a los orcos para que lo dejen en paz - hace mas de un mes , todo se seco repentinamente , mis brujos dijeron que los elfos trajeron a los demonios a estas tierras , los humanos al asesinar a Arthas sellaron una puerta que debio permanecer abierta para expulsar a los malditos pero Tyrion no escucho y logro derrotar al caballero de la muerte , eso llevo a que Sargeras tomara el control de los muertos vivientes , desde que habéis ido Illidan nos acosaron dia y noche , luego la falta nos hizo criaturas , criaturas sedientas de sangre y carne , mis chamanes dicen que hay algo que mantiene atado a Sargeras a este mundo pero no sabemos que es -

- bendita Elune - el cazador de demonios dejo caer su espada por la revelación

- ¿ que te pasa cazador de demonio ? ¿ acaso sabes la causa de esta batalla ? -

- la... la ...la causa soy yo Trhall , siempre lo eh sido - Illidan revelo los orbes que Sargeras le dio y Trhall tenia la respuesta a eso - Sargeras esta atado a este mundo conmigo -

- entonces no tenemos otra opción , debemos matar a Illidan Stormrage - el jefe tomo su mazo y los orcos sus armas

continuara...


	15. Illidan y la unión de sangre

**Illidan y la unión de sangre **

Los orcos estaban amenazando a Illidan con sus armas , el cazador de demonios retrocedió con sus armas en mano , Illidan salio al campo pero todos los orcos se acercaban lentamente cuando Drago se acerco y espanta a los orcos

- gracias Drago , te debemos una mas - los elfos se treparon en el lomo del dragón -¿ que paso en nuestra ausencia poderoso Drago ?-

- _Illidan ,Shandris , deben ser llevados a un lugar lugar seguro -_ Drago se reunió con sus hermanos para planear para llevar a Illidan y Shandris a un lugar seguro - _Illidan debéis ser llevado a un lugar seguro hasta que Sargeras sea destruido de una vez - _

_- _espere poderoso Drago ¿ que esta tratando de decir con eso ? - Illidan se acerco a los dragones pero ellos se formaron en posición de batalla - Drago ¿ que van a hacernos ?-

- _se que sois portador de la sangre de Sargeras , ahora debéis iros a otros mundos antes de que los orcos , humanos y elfos os atrapen para saciar la sed del sacrificio -_

- poderoso Drago ¿ que quiere decir con el sacrificio ? - Shandris se acerco pero los dragones se pusieron mas serios y con sus poderes abrieron un portal - ¿ desterrareis a Illidan a otros mundos ? -

- _no pequeña elfa , no desterraremos a Illidan ... los llevaremos a los dos a otro mundo - _los dragones comenzaron a concentrar su magia pero cuando empujaron a Illidan a un portal - _que la diosa te cuide porque nosotros no podremos protegeros Illidan Stormrage -_

Illidan y Shandris habían sido empujado a las tierras devastadas , el cazador de demonios y la centinela de la luna se levantaron y Shandris vio como el desierto ardiente

- ¿ que es este lugar Illidan ? - Shandris vio como era el desierto estaba deshabitado de vida - ¿ que es este lugar Illidan ? -

- este lugar se llama tierras devastadas , es lo único que queda de las antiguas tierras de draenor -

la joven vio asombrada como el desierto estaba árido como una roca - ¿ que haremos ahora Illidan ? - el cazador de demonios comenzó a caminar - ¿ Illidan ? ¿ Illidan a donde vas ? -

- no sirve de nada Shandris , todos tenemos un destino y el destino de las razas es morir en el desierto -

el cazador de demonios comenzó a caminar hasta llegar llegar a una colina y ver un palacio , Shandris se acerco a Illidan y vio el templo - ¿ que es esto Illidan ? -

- es el templo oscuro - Illidan entro y ve un camino que llevo al centro del templo ,el cazador de demonios se sentó en tu trono y vio que la elfa estaba muy sorprendida - ¿ por que me miras así ? -

- ¿ acaso te quedaras sentado ahí sin hacer nada ? - Shandris se acerca pero escucho como los demonios se levanban - ¿ demonios ? ¿ Illidan que significa esto dime que es todo esto ? -

- soy el señor de las tierras devastadas y eso solo quedara asi -

- es increible , sois el ultimo y mas poderoso de los cazadores de demonio que han habido ¿ te daras por vencido Illidan ? -

- ¡ reacciona Shandris ! , jamas venceremos a Sargeras , Aegwynn no pudo contra el ¿ que crees que podremos hacer nosotros ? -

- no puedo creerlo ¿ acaso te estas dando por vencido ? - Shandris se enfado al ver que Illidan dejaba todo por lo que lucho así como así - dime ¿ que piensas cuando ves la imágenes de tu gente destrozados por los demonios ?-

- los demonios no mataran a vuestra gente Shandris , ellos se eliminaran solo -

Illidan ve como Shandris toma un arco y sale por la puerta - ¿ a donde vas Shandris ? -

- ¿ a donde mas ? ¡ a salvar a vuestra gente ! -

- temo que no puedo permitirlo Shandris - Illidan da la orden y los demonios detienen a la elfa de capa roja - llevaos a Shandris a sus aposentos , que no salga de ahí -

Shandris comenzó a forcejear con los soldados pero ellos eran mas fuertes - ¡ Illidan ! ¡ diles que me suelten ! - la joven de la capa roja tironeaba pero el cazador de demonios no escucho - ¡ ILLIDAN ! - la elfa fue echada de cabeza en un cuarto muy elegante , al pasar las horas la joven vio como las tres lunas salían y sintió una voz del señor de las tierras devastadas

- lamento el ataque Shandris , lo siento mucho -la joven tomo un cuchillo para encarar a Illidan con toda su ira pero el cazador de demonios la empuja a la cama con mucha suavidad - lo siento tanto Shandris - el cazador de demonios le arranco suavemente le cuchillo de la mano y comienza a besar el vientre de la joven de ojos azules , Illidan desliza su mano por la pierna de la joven

- no se que te ocurre Illidan , pero deja tus manos atrás- la joven sintió las manos del cazador de demonios y los labios sobre su cuello pero no pudo evitar soltar un gemido

- Shandris , el destino nos unió por algo - los dos se empezaron a besar mientras la joven le retiraba el chaleco de piel y el cazador de demonios desvistió a la joven quien sintió las manos del cazador apretar sus pechos , el cazador de demonios y tomo el rostro de la joven y los dos se empezaron a besar - Shandris jamas... nos separaremos - Illidan tomo la la pierna de la elfa y comenzó a hacer gozar a la elfa quien gritaba de placer

- por la diosa ... por Elune ... no te detengas Illidan - la elfa empezó a gozar , Shandris se voltea y el cazador tomo y apretó con suavidad los senos de su amante quien gozaba y gemía a mares por el placer - oh oh oh... por la diosa ... OHHHH ... -

Illidan descargo todo su esperma dentro del órgano de la elfa quien sentía como su cuerpo sucumbía al placer , ella sintió el corazón de Illidan pero aun estaba molesta

- sabes creo que violarme no es buena idea - la elfa aun tenia el cuerpo sudado mientras que Illidan le acariciaba su espalda desnuda - jamas pensé que fueras capaz de cometer el acto conmigo Illidan -

- tu accediste - el cazador de demonios vio como los ojos de la mujer reflejaban felicidad y tristeza al mismo tiempo que los veía - lamento haber abusado de ti joven elfa -

- dime algo ¿ soy mejor que tu reina ?-

Illidan vio como la joven de ojos azules se durmió sobre su cuerpo mientras veia su cuerpo desnudo y su sudor que caía de su cuerpo curvilíneo

continuara...


	16. Illidan y Shandris vs elfos sangrientos

**Illidan , Shandris vs los elfos sangrientos **

Los orcos , los humanos , los elfos nocturnos y elfos sanguinarios estaban en guerra , pero cuando llegaron los demonios vieron como la guerra estaba , Tyrande y Malfurion avanzan con ferocidad , mientras Jaina y Logar asesinaban a todos los que se les ponían en frente

- ¡ por la horda ! ¡ lock-thar -ogar ! - el jefe orco asesino a todos los que se les puso en frente , cuando los demonios los rodearon , los humanos , orcos , elfos sanguinarios y elfos nocturnos dejaron de luchar y vieron a los demonios caer del cielo - ¡ por los ancestros , esto son los demonios de la legión ! -

los demonios habían llegado a consumir el mundo guiados por Arpía shadowfear , ella estaba con su armadura reveladora y con su alabarda - escuchadme demonios del averno , levantaos y hacedme su reina -

- Tyrande , es la bruja que enfrento Illidan hace años - Malfurion se sorprendió al ver como la mujer de cabellos miel estaba llegando con demonios del averno - no ashal-andha , no tenemos muchas posibilidades contra la legión de fuego -

los humanos , orcos , elfos sanguinarios y elfos nocturnos se pusieron en guardia pero los demonios eran 10 a 1 , ellos trataron de retroceder pero los demonios los habían rodeados

- ¡ LOGAR ! ¡ estamos rodeados ! - Jaina estaba invocando elementos de agua pero los demonios vencieron a la primera fila como si nada

- ja ja ja ja ... ustedes no son mas que insectos - la bruja atravesó con su alabarda a los dos orcos de Trhall - ahora mi amo Sargueras destruirá el planeta entero - Arpía tomo su alabarda y corta la flecha que Tyrande le lanzo - si quieres a un culpable busca a Illidan Stormrage -

- ¿ Illidan ? ¿ que tiene Illidan que ver en todo esto ? - la sacerdotisa estaba asustada por la respuesta - ¡ responde bruja ! , ¿ que tiene que ver Illidan en esto ? -

- el es el causante de que Sargueras este vivo - Tyrande estaba asombrada por lo que escucho - siempre que Illidan estaba con la reina Azshara hizo un pacto con Sargueras , el fue quien le arranco los ojos -

Tyrande estaba sospechando de lo que Arpía decía - Escucha Illidan cometió sus pecados pero el se remendó con sus acciones -

- ja ja ja , ¿ de verdad crees que Illidan es inocente ? - Arpía se preparo con su alabarda para pelear con Tyrande - sabes que Illidan esta ahora en las tierras devastadas para huir de la ira de Sargeras por eso no esta dando la cara -

los elfos estaban asombrados por lo que escuchando de la boca de Arpía , ella trajo a los demonios , mientras ellos reducían a los humanos , orcos y elfos

- ahora si quieren sobrevivir , deben asesinar a Illidan Stormrage - Arpía sale con los demonios a sus espaldas , cuando Harhag escucho lo que dijo decidió meter palo a la bolsa - escuchadme elfos de la noche , es hora de que acabemos con los demonios ahora mismo -

los elfos nocturnos se escaparon a las tierras devastadas , los druidas abrieron un portal a las tierras devastadas , allí el líder de los elfos nocturnos vio como el enorme palacio de las tierras devastadas estaba a lo lejos

- parece que quieres asesinar a Illidan - la voz de la sirena demonio estaba resonando - acaba con el y salva a tu gente -

- si ... debería ... debería acabar con Illidan Stormrage y ser el nuevo héroe de los elfos nocturnos - los elfos estaba algo incómodos con la decisión de Harhag - ahora dime ¿ como lo destruiré ?-

- debes venir conmigo y te daré el poder necesario para destruir a Illidan - la mujer de cabellos miel le extendió la mano - ven conmigo y te daré el poder que quieras para pelear contra Illidan -

los elfos son guiados por Arpía hasta un pozo donde había agua estancada , la mujer de cabellos miel llevo a los elfos hasta el pozo

- Arpía , ¿ que es este lugar ?- los elfos vieron el agua en mal estado por el color verde - ¿ acaso tienes ideas para vencer a Illidan ?-

Arpía tomo un cuchillo y se corto la mano mientras que su sangre de derramo en el agua estancada - bebe el agua estancada con mi sangre ardiente y tus elfos y tu tendrán el poder de derrotar a Illidan y salvar a tu gente -

- si , el poder debe ser mio... ser el héroe de los elfos nocturnos - Harhag se agacha y toma el agua con sus manos para beberla sintió como su sangre ardía , pero de repente sintió como sus poderes crecían desaforada mente , mientras los elfos nocturnos cambiaron su piel de color morada a color rojo oscuro , sus ojos se volvieron negros

- sentid hermanos como el poder surge de vuestra sangre - Harhag sintió sus nuevos poderes al máximo - ahora hermano venid y venceremos a Illidan -

los elfos de sangre estaban listo para luchar pero Arpía sonreía una vez mas de forma macabra , los elfos sangrientos notaron la risa de Arpía

- ¿ que os pasa sirena demonio ? - el elfo sangriento sintió como su sangre hervía - mis poderes ... mis poderes son mas grandes -

- ahora acabad con Illidan de una vez y os reclamad el lugar que os corresponde en la historia - Arpía sonríe al ver que Harhag estaba muy enfadado - vosotros elfos sangrientos , debéis matad a Illidan -

los elfos sangrientos estaban en camino pero cuando llegaron al templo oscuro vieron a un ejercito de demonios , los elfos sangrientos arrasaron con los demonios

- acabad con todos los demonios , ¡ Illidan Stormrage , salid de ahí o tendréis que acabar con tu legión de demonios ahora mismo ! -

cuando el general de los demonios salio armado con una espada los elfos sangrientos asesinaron a los demonios para ver a Illidan parado con Shandris a su lado preparados para pelear contra ellos

continuara...


	17. Sargeras y Arthas se unen

**Sargeras y Arthas se unen **

- Illidan , ¡ Illidan sal de ahí ahora ! - Harhag estaba enloquecido por el poder de Arpía quien estaba listo para luchar - anda Illidan sal de ahí -

- Harhag ¿ acaso sabéis que estas haciendo ? ¿ como osas hacerle esto a vuestro soldados que lucharon por ti ? - Illidan estaba molesto por como el gente

- ja ja ja ja ja , ¿ Illidan acaso crees que podéis ganaros así de fácil ? - la mujer tomo su alabarda pero antes del ataque , varios muertos vivientes estaban rodeando el templo oscuro - ¿ muertos vivientes ? ¿ quien demonios...?

- acaso ¿ te haz olvidado de mi Arpía ? - el rey Arthas estaba en presencia con dos nigromantes a sus lados - ¿ acaso creias que me eh olvidado de ti ? -

- vaya Arthas ¿ acaso crees que me ganaras ? - la mujer de cabellos miel se acerco al caballero de la muerte - no lo creas así Arthas -

mientras los dos se peleaban , los muertos vivientes luchaban contra los elfos sangrientos , pero cuando sintieron que la tierra temblaba y un rayo de fuego cayo a la tierra

- ja ja ja ja , hola Illidan - el titan oscuro vio como los elfos sangrientos estaban luchando contra los muertos vivientes Arthas detiene el ataque - lord Sargeras yo ...-

- ¡¿ lord Sargeras ?! - Illidan no podía creer que sus enemigos se habían aliado - ¿ como que lord Sargeras ? -

- ¿ acaso te extraña Illidan ? - la risa sarcástica de Sargeras - todo sea por destruirte -

los elfos sangrientos y los muertos vivientes estaban aliados contra los draenianos y los demonios de Illidan , los nagas de Illidan también estaban para pelear pero seria inútil contra Sargeras , en ese momento un rayo de luz blanco cayo a la tierra y una voz muy dulce le resonó a Illidan -

-_ Illidan , para vencer al mal debéis vencer al Titan oscuro ... salid de las tierras devastadas porque no quedara anda de ellas - _los nagas , draenianos y demonios comenzaron a retroceder mientras la luz blanca estaba protegiendo a los guerreros - _ Illidan debéis iros a buscar a un aliado que os puede ayudar , busca a Malorne y os revelara el secreto para vencer a Sargeras -_

los últimos guerreros desaparecen en un portal y Sargeras destroza el muro de luz blanca y ve que el castillo estaba por detonar , el titan se enfado por la desapareció y con todo su poder comenzó a crear un gran campo de energía y con su poder empezó a derrumbar las tierras devastadas hasta volverlas añicos

- escuchadme Arthas - el titan estaba muy molesto por lo que paso - traedme a Illidan ahora mismo y lo quiero vivo o lo reemplazare contigo caballero de la muerte -

- como ordenes su magnificencia - el caballero se despidió con su ejercito de muertos vivientes , mientras tanto Arpía se acercaba a su amo - ¿ creéis de verdad que Arthas podrá contra Illidan magnifico ? -

- Arthas pudo con el una vez lo que lo llevo a la locura y esa locura lo llevo a asesinar a Kil'jaeden - Sargeras comenzó a caminar hacia un portal - ademas creo que la ira de Illidan nos servirá mas que su valentía -

- pero ¿ por que Arthas ? ... el y su rey Lich traicionaron a la legión de fuego , Ner'zul oso romper el pacto de Kil'jaeden y eso llevo a una guerra entre los nagas y los muertos vivientes -

- no necesito clases de historia Arpía - el titan oscuro estaba molesto por su sirviente - se que Arthas esta en un problema ... el sabe que si Illidan no es vencido su rey Lich estará acabado -

- ¿ acaso creéis que Illidan derrotara al rey Lich ? - Arpía estaba confundida por lo que su amo decía - ¿ acaso confías en Arthas ? -

- no confió en Illidan , tampoco confió en ti Arpía pero yo se que Arthas es un rey consumido por la codicia es mas favorable que un guerrero consumido por el demonio -

- si... mi ... lord ...- la mujer apretó sus dientes para poder servir a su amo - pero si usted gusta podre matar a Illidan por usted -

- ¡ no quiero que derrotes a Illidan ! ... si voy a saborear mi venganza tiene que ser fresca -

mientras tanto Arthas había cruzado un portal a donde solo había demonios y muertos vivientes , Arthas se acerco y vio como el sello de Sargeras estaba brillando

- perfecto ... perfecto el plan de el señor Sargeras se llevara a cabo - Arthas vio como su mayordomo traía un sello con forma de pentagrama - ahora Kuer'zar que empiece la invocación -

el nigromante comenzó a invocar mientras estaban esperando a que la puerta del infierno se abriera , los demonios y muertos vivientes olieron a los intrusos que estaban ahí - ¡ los demonios están atacando ... defendeos ! - los muertos vivientes de Arthas lucharon contra los demás muertos y demonios - seguid luchando guerreros , la invocación no debe ser interrumpida -

los guerreros de Arthas resistieron con firmeza mientras el caballero de la muerte asesinaba a diestra y siniestra , los poderosos demonios estaban luchado pero eran atravesados por la agonía de escarcha - seguid adelante mis guerreros el momento se acerca -

los muertos vivientes de Arthas controlaron el campo de batalla , pero cuando vieron a una figura alada el caballero de la muerte se separo para buscar al demonio que tenia una hacha ensangrentada en su mano

- escucha pequeño humano , iros de este lugar o tendré que destruirte a ti y a todos ustedes - el demonio de ojos rojos comenzó a atacar al caballero con su hacha pero el se protege con su espada - peleas bien para ser un humano pero esa pequeña espada no te servirá de mucho -

el caballero y el demonio se enfrentaron con una batalla increíble , pero el caballero de la muerte le abre una herida en pecho pero el demonio atrapa a Arthas del torso con sus garras y comienza a apretar el cuerpo del caballero de la muerte , con gran fuerza comenzó a apretar el cuerpo de Arthas , la espada del caballero de la muerte empezó a brillar y con sus llamas aun encendidas le apuñala la muñeca al demonio que suelta al rey de los muertos

- eres fuerte humano , pero no lo suficiente - el demonio con un golpe en el pecho lo lanza contra los cadáveres , el caballero los levanta para pelear pero el demonio los derroto con facilidad

- lord Arthas , el portal esta abierto , nuestro señor Sargeras podrá pasar a este mundo - el portal exploto y el titan oscuro estaba en presencia de los demonios y muertos vivientes - por fin , lord Sargeras , vuestro camino esta libre ahora consuma este mundo como lo hará con Azeroth -

- ¿ consumir este mundo ? , no planeo consumir este mundo - Sargeras avanzaba mientras pisaba a los demonios y a los muertos vivientes como si nada , el demonio alado hecho un rugido de ataque y le lanzo su hacha que Sargeras solo destrozo con su mano

- acabare con todo que pose sus pies en mis tierras - el demonio saco sus garras y ataco a los demonios que vinieron a destruir , Sargeras uso su poder mental para controlar al demonio - yo solo sirvo a la legión de fuego -

- ahora que reúna un ejercito para fortalecer a la legión de fuego y ahora tendremos todo el poder para destruir a todo aquel que se me ponga en frente -

continuara...


	18. la horda vs las centinelas de Elune

**la horda vs las centinelas de Elune **

Sargeras llego a las tierras de los Mulcans para buscar a sus poderosos demonios , allí una tierra de eterna oscuridad donde solo la sangre derramada podía revelar el paradero de los mejores demonios

- estas tierras son muy agresivas y posiblemente encontremos buenos lugartenientes - Arthas dejo pasar su ejercito de muertos vivientes para ver a su señor pensativo - ¿ le ocurre algo lord Sargeras ? -

- hay algo que aun no logro descifrar ...¿ por que la diosa ayudaría a Illidan si es un elfo demonio ? -

el caballero de la muerte dejo que sus tropas pelearan pero el le ofreció una respuesta - según tengo entendido lord Sargeras , la diosa de los elfos nocturnos condeno a Illidan ... no cabe duda de que quiere a Illidan también de su lado -

- jamas pensé que un solo elfo mortal sea tanto problema - Sargeras y Arthas avanzaban destruyendo las fortaleza de los demonios y con sus poderes hipnóticos controlar a los demonios mas poderosos y a los mas débiles los eliminaba como si fueran basura

- perdonad mi lord , pero el portal se abrió tal y como lo ordenasteis y vuestras fuerzas llegaran a las tierras de los Rozer en pocos minutos -

- ja ja ja ja , excelente , una vez que la legión este completa destruiré a toda las razas que una vez lucharon contra mi y luego a los dioses que me desafiaron en los tiempos antiguos ...¡ SARGERAS IMPERARA ! ... -

los muertos vivientes y los demonios cruzaron el portal pero Sargeras fue al desierto para ver pelear a Tyrande contra Thrall , los orcos y las elfas nocturnas estaban en una feroz batalla en medio del desierto , Trhal las derrotaba sin piedad alguna mientras Tyrande con sus flechas atravesaba a las bestias de piel verde

- adelante mis guerreros , que no quede ninguna elfa con vida...¡ Por Doomhammer ! ... -

las flechas de las centinelas llenaban el cielo , pero no detenía el avance de los orcos - adelante Hermanas mostrarles a estos brutos orcos que no podéis escapar de la ira de Elune -

- vuestra diosa os ha fallado mujer , ahora sentires el azote de la horda -

- mhm , ¿ acaso creéis que vosotros raza de mal nacidos podéis venir a nuestros valles sagrados y robar nuestros recursos ? , ¿ acaso sabéis que son nuestras fuentes mas sagradas ? -

- en estos tiempos de desesperación , el agua es mas valiosa que el oro y no puedo permitir que mi gente muera de sed ... aun si significar desafiaros elfos engreídos -

la sacerdotisa atravesó a los trolls con sus flechas y blandió su espada y Trhall su mazo para golpear a Tyrande pero ella lo esquiva con la agilidad de un venado , el desierto se tiño de rojo y morado por la sangre derramada , mientras el jefe y la sacerdotisa se enfrentaron en una lucha encarnizada , Trhall logra derribar a Tyrande con su mazo y ella cae en la arena , con gran velocidad rueda en la arena le le apuñala el hombro con su espada pero Trhall le destroza la punta con sus manos y la espada de la sacerdotisa de luz de luna quedo con su espada casi recortada por la mitad

- por mas que no quieras , debemos beber su agua pero si te opones tendré que eliminarte -

- ¿ eliminarme ? , es evidente que nunca haz luchado contra los elfos nocturnos ¡ Endu'di Rifa ! -

los dos chocaron sus armas pero el cuerpo de Tyrande es arrasado por la masa muscular del jefe orco , ella nuevamente estaba en la arena pero su pierna estaba rota , se podía ver a su vista que algunos fragmentos de huesos estaban debajo de su piel

- no quiero matarte sacerdotisa , solo permite que mis hombres beban el agua de sus fuentes y nos iremos -

Tyrande tomo su espada para seguir peleando -¡ no permitiré que vosotros seres impuros bebáis de las fuentes de Elune , os derrotare antes de que sus asquerosas manos se acerquen a nuestras fuentes ¡Anu'dora!-

Tyrande uso sus poderes para volverse invisible , cuando Thrall vio a todos lados y la sacerdotisa de Elune no estaba sintió una potente flecha atravesar su armadura , el jefe voltea y Tyrande estaba de piel en su pierna sana , una de las centinelas vio que ella se arrastraba pero antes de hacer algo Thrall la ejecuta con su cadena de relámpago

- escucha mujer , no quiero mas sangre derramada , solo danos lo que queremos y nos marcharemos - Tyrande trato de tomar su arco pero Trhall le lanza una hacha partiendo el arco por la mitad - entonces esa es tu respuesta ... ¡ adelante guerreros , eliminad a las elfas nocturnas ... -

los orcos dieron su grito de batalla y acercaron mas al campo de batalla , Tyrande se aferro a un arbol muerto ella trato de levantarse pero Trhall estaba decidido a todo , Tyrande le lanza un ultimo ataque de fuego pero Trhall se protege con su mazo - ¿ creéis que vuestra absurda magia puede conmigo ? ¡Yo te mostraré el verdadero poder de los elementos! -

el jefe comenzó a sacudir su mazo que estaba brillando y con sus poderes lanzo varios rayos sobre las elfas nocturnas que caían muertas por los rayos que atravesaban sus cuerpos calcinando a las arqueras Tyrande es llevada por sus compañeras

- ¡ retroceded hasta la fortaleza !... estos orcos siguen tan violentos y sedientos de sangre como antes , jamas volveré a confiar en uno de vosotros estúpidos -

- estas mal gastando tu aliento mujer ... no evitaras que me apodere del agua y aun si eso significa destruir tu raza por completa -

- en ese caso resistiremos aquí malditos orcos del demonio ¡Anu'dora! - las elfas resistieron valientemente pero Tyrande no lograba ponerse de pie , Trhall no tenia otra opción , debía eliminar a Tyrande para llegar al agua

continuara...


	19. Sargeras destruye Azeroth

**Sargeras destruye Azeroth **

Los orcos avanzaron sobre el campamento de las elfas nocturnas , mientras tantos , Kael'thas llego para reforzar a las elfas mientras avanzaban

- ¡ adelante guerreros ! expulsad a los orcos como lo pidió lord Illidan -

los elfos sanguinarios dieron mas apoyo mientras el caminante del sol arrasaba a los orcos con sus llamaradas - ¡ príncipe Kael ! ¿ que hacéis vos y tus elfos sanguinarios aquí ? -

- venimos a proteger a la sacerdotisa Tyrande y las elfas nocturnas - Kael desenfundo su espada para encara a Thrall ,quien tenia su mazo en la mano - por mas que tenga que lastimar a quienes nos salvaron de las garras de la legión de fuego , no puedo permitir que vuestra insolencia atente contra la vida de nuestros iguales -

- eres muy valiente joven elfo , pero no puedo permitir que mi gente muera de sed - el orco apretó su mazo pero Kael enfundo su espada - nosotros os daremos el agua que querríais ... solo dejad en paz a las elfas nocturnas -

- ¿ estas dispuesto a dejar morir a vuestra gente solo para salvar a las elfas nocturnas ...eso ... es muy noble joven Kael y acepto vuestra oferta - el jefe baja su mazo para que los orcos detengan el ataque , la sacerdotisa se levanta para ver a su gente y a las tropas de Trhall completamente aniquiladas , los dos bandos perdieron muchas tropas por esa guerra

- tanta... muerte , no puedo creer que haya conducido a mis tropas a la muerte - Trhall encargo que sus tropas que retiraran los cuerpos de sus compañeros del campo de batalla , mientras que las elfas estaban bebiendo de las aguas de las fuentes de Elune , al ver que Furion vio que las elfas estaban muertas , el archi-druida estaba molesto por lo que solo tuvo que tragar su ira

- jamas pensé que vería esto de nuevo ...¿ por que ? ¿ por que la diosa nos ha abandonado ? - mientras Furion estaba lamentando la perdida de sus aliadas , al llegar Jaina con los humanos estaban vestido para la guerra como siempre - mhm , ahora mas guerra que antes ¿ es nuestro destino luchar entre nosotros ?-

los humanos llegaron para ayudar a las elfas que estaban heridas , Tyrande tomo su arco pero Furion lo impidió , ella lo vio y con ira dejo el arco

- perdonad poderoso druida pero esto se esta saliendo de control - Jaina estaba agitaba - no podemos seguir con esto , mis hombres necesitan agua -

- lo se joven hechicera , pero las fuentes son sagradas para nosotros ... lo lamento joven hechicera - Jaina estaba muy sedienta por el calor abrazador pero Furion no tuvo mas opción que negar el agua - lo siento joven pero aun no puedo hacer nada -

- entiendo poderoso druida , espero que se sienta bien por hacer morir a mis hombres , esto es injusto - Jaina estaba enfadada por lo que pasaba - mis hombres no morirán de sed por su culpa -

- lo siento de verdad pero no puedo permitir que ninguno de ustedes toquen en agua de la diosa - Furion tomo su bastón y levanto a varios Trens para que defendieran las fuentes , pero cuando se levantaron las criaturas pisaron la arena y se secaron

- con todo respeto poderoso druida , nosotros somo muchos mas que usted y tenemos mas ventaja -

- si pero claramente somos superiores - los druidas estaban por empezar a pelear con los humanos pero un llamado de drago los detiene , ellos comenzaron a ver a los dragones que llegaron para detener la batalla

-_ escuchadme mortales , es hora de que vosotros seáis los que se vayan de Azeroth - _el dragon de escamas rojas y sus hermanos lanzaron llamas las montañas para abrir un agujero - _ahora , poderoso druida , llevad a tu gente a este mundo y allí podrás luchar contra la sombra -_

_- _os doy las gracias poderoso Drago ¿ pero que pasara con mi hermano ? - Furion noto que la mirada de anciano cambio a un tono mas serio

-_ vuestro hermano estará bien poderoso druida , debéis confiar en la palabra de los sabios - _las tropas toman su equipaje que tenían a primera mano y atraviesan el portal - _ ahora hermanos míos , solo siguen ustedes -_

_- pero hermano Drago , ¿ peleareis contra Sargeras tu solo ? - _

_- si hermano Sacred Rock , es hora de no huir mas de mi destino -_

los poderosos sabios cruzaron el portal , pero Drago se quedo al ver que Sargeras estaba frente a el , el sabio de escamas rojas voltea para ver al Titan de las alas

- vaya tienes muchas agallas Drago - el Titan oscuro se había percatado de que los mortales no estaban - ¿ acaso vos me a de detener ? -

-_ vuestra insensatez no puede ser perdonada ... hace siglos pude acabar con esto , pero no lo hice - _ Drago comenzó a elevar todo su poder - _pero por mas que no quiera tendré que pelear contra ti ... jamas pensé que tendría que enfrentar a mi propio padre -_

- si lo se , jamas podrás ganarme hijo mio , soy muy poderoso - Sargeras tomo su espada para atacar a su propio hijo - ahora dime ¿ donde van los otros dragones ? -

-_ ¿ por que crees que os lo diré padre ? - _Drago ataco a Sargeras con sus llamas y levanto vuelo , Sargeras lo ataco con sus poderes , pero Drago resistía con firmeza pero los ataques de Sargeras eran mas poderosos , Drago lo volvió a atacar con sus bolas de fuego pero Sargeras resistía -_ tal vez puedas matarme padre , pero jamas venceras a los dioses -_

- entonces acabare contigo ahora mismo -

el Titan oscuro le lanzo su espada atravesando el corazón de la criatura , Drago cae a la arena y Sargeras destruye con sus poderes destruye todo el continente de Azeroth , mientras que en las nuevas tierras , los sabios sintieron un frió en sus ojos , ellos comenzaron a llorar mientras las lagrimas caían , Furion noto que los sabios estaban tristes

_- NOOO , el hermano Drago ha caído , Sargeras lo ha vencido ...- _

Sacreck Rock y los demás dragones soltaban sus lagrimas y todos guardaron silencio por el sabio caído , los orcos , los humanos , los elfos nocturnos y los elfos sanguinarios se unirían contra el mal

continuara...


	20. la nueva ciudad de Onerace

**la nueva ciudad de Onerace**

Los orcos , los humanos , los elfos sanguinarios , los ogros y los elfos nocturnos estaban en un nuevo mundo , ellos no podían creer que Drago fuera asesinado por Sargeras , Tyrande tomo un ramo de flores y se lo ofrece a los sabios para pedir disculpas por la muerte de su querido líder

- mis mas sentido pésame - la sacerdotisa dejo el ramo en sus pies y le hace una reverencia - si no nesecitan estamos a vuestro servicio poderosos sabios -

Sungersstorm comenzó a gruñir y Tyrande comenzó a retirarse , pero antes de atacar a la sacerdotisa , el hermano Sacred Rock lo impide embistiendo a su hermano de escamas azules contra los arboles

- _ ¿ que estáis haciendo hermano Sungersstorm ? -__  
><em>

_- a un lado hermano , estos mortales son los responsables de que nuestro hermano Drago este muerto -_

_- no hermano , el hermano Drago decidió que era lo correcto , nosotros no somos nadie para cuestionar a nuestro líder -_

_- ¿ y ahora quien sera vuestro líder hermano ? -_ el hermano de escamas azules estaba molesto con las tropas mortales mientras veía a Tyrande -_ ellos no son dignos de cruzar por el portal de las estrellas y si quieres seguir peleando con gusto manchare las tierras con vuestra sangre hermano Sacred Rock -_

el dragón pétreo estaba derramando lagrimas por tener que perder a su hermano de las mareas - _no quiero perder a otro hermano , para mi y seguramente para la hermana Windstar , no es necesario mas muertes de nuestros hermanos -_

_- os lo suplico hermano Sungersstorm , os pido un poco de clemencia por los mortales ...el hermano Drago lo hubiera pedido así -_

el hermano de escamas azules salio volando hasta perderse entre las nubes , los dragones de las mareas marcharon en fila a las aguas cristalinas , los dragones se perdieron en las montañas y los dragones cefiros en las nubes , Tyrande vio como Illidan llego completamente cubierto de sangre con una de las garras de Drago en sus manos , Shandris lo ayuda a ponerse de pie y Tyrande ve como el cazador de demonios había quemado sus ojos con sus propias garras , las razas ven a Illidan quien cae de rodillas , con la sangre ardiente que caia de su cuerpo , el cazador de demonios cayo de rodillas y dejo salir un grito de dolor y de ira

- ¡ Illidan ! - Tyrande y las centinelas trataron de calmar al cazador de demonios pero era muy fuerte - Illidan , no hay nada que hacer , nosotras vimos como Drago decidió su destino , no sirve de nada lamentarse -

el cazador de demonios se levanto y ve el enorme y hermoso lugar donde estaban y comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a un estanque donde arrojo la garra de Drago y se hundió en el dolor

- descuida hermano , Drago era un sabio por lo que sabia que hizo - el archi druida lo levanto mientras iban a las tierras libres de arboles donde vieron frutos y grandes recursos - ¿ cual es el plan caballero de la luna ? -

- haremos lo que Drago nos pidió ... a partir de ahora viviremos como los sabios nos trataron de enseñar ... fundaremos la nueva ciudad de Onerace -

- estoy contigo hermano , ¡ aparir de ahora , humanos , orcos y elfos son una sola raza y viviremos como una sola raza a partir de ahora solo viviremos en la nueva ciudad de Onerace ! -

los humanos , orcos y elfos comenzaron a trabajar para realizar la ultima voluntad de su salvador , Illidan comenzó a construir con sus poderes una estatua para su maestro , una estatua para el poderoso Drago , al caer la noche , los cimientos estaban listos , pero el cazador de demonios estaba sentado en el borde de un acantilado , pero el hermano Sacred Rock se le acerca para hablar con el

- _hace 500 años tuve un sueño en el que el hermano Drago enfrentaba su padre ... por mas malvado que Sargeras pueda ser , Drago no seria capaz de matar a su propio padre -_

- créeme hermano Sacred Rock , se lo que es que tu padre intente matarte -

- _sabes hermano Illidan , al menos el alma del hermano Drago esta en un mejor lugar ... los dragones fuimos condenados a ganarnos nuestros lugares en el cielo por culpa de un sublevado -_

- ¡¿ Sungersstorm ?! , os referís al hermano Sungersstorm -

- _el mismo , en la guerra de los Titanes y dioses , el hermano Sungersstorm " nos traiciono " para saber los planes de los Titanes , Elune nos condeno a ganar nuestros puestos por culpa de el - _el hermano de escamas de roca sintio el asombro de Illidan - _ahora vuestras almas desbeis ganaros sus lugares o es como si jamas existieran , por eso Drago se sacrifico -_

- lo se hermano - el cazador de demonios se levanto para ver la luna llena pero el sentía un gran dolor - Drago esta en un mejor lugar ... que Elune cuide de ti viejo amigo -

Illidan comenzó a sentir el agua de las nubes que caían en las tierras de Onerace , el dragón de escamas gris lo protege de la lluvia con su ala ,ahora solo restaba encontrar al aliado que Elune le indico para poder derrotar a Sargeras

continuara...


	21. el regreso de la leyenda

**el regreso de la leyenda**

Los días ha pasado , los orcos , los humanos y los elfos nocturnos vivieron en paz por meses , entre los lideres de los juicios solo eran los representantes de cada especie , por el lado de los humanos , Jaina y Kael'thas , por el lado de los orcos , Trhall y Garosh y por el lado de los elfos , Tyrande y Malfurion , ellos seis trataban de decidir lo que era mejor para si gente , mientras Shandris Featrmoon , era la encargada de las centinelas , pero el ultimo de los cazador de demonios , era el defensor de los antiguos sabios , se cuenta de después de la locura de ver a su maestro asesinado por su propio padre Sargeras , el juro proteger a los últimos dragones a como de lugar , Illidan jamas volvió a ser el mismo después de ver esa escena . ¿ que como se lo que paso ? , bueno solo soy la ayudante y aprendiz de centinela , mi madre ; la lider de las centinelas de Elune me enseña todo lo que sabe pero mi padre esta resguardando la torre del dragón , tras pasar tres semanas , Illidan volvió a Onerace pero fue recibido por la joven Eifa quien estaba con sus camaradas mientras cuidaban a que el congreso terminara

- ¿ alguna novedad guardián del dragón ? - la elfa con una sonrisa se le acerca al cazador de demonios - ah , disculpa ... sabe tenemos reglas -

el cazador de demonios voltea y ve a la joven de piel purpura y ojos dorados - pierdes tu tiempo pequeña Eifa , el enemigo que me molesta esta destruyendo varios mundos en nuestro alrededor -

- espere ...- el cazador de la espada del dragón estaba muy molesto como todos los días en los que venían , sus compañeras lo vieron y como siempre ella lo defendería - oigan , el solo esta molesto ¿ de acuerdo ?-

- escucha Eifa , ese guerrero no es el mismo ... aun no entiendo como tu madre lo defiende igual que tu - Natisha hablo con sinceridad pero con grosería , la joven tomo su daga para enfrentar a la elfa de casco azul - ¿ que ? ¿ vas a enfrentarme ?-

- te voy a matar por lo que dijiste -

las dos elfas se entrelazaron para atacarse pero una flecha plateada las separa , cuando ven que la elfa de vestido blanco y adornos de plata quien estaba muy serio

- no eh dado ordenes para que peleen - la elfa dio la orden las dos se separaron y Eifa vio a la líder y madre quien estaba con un tono de seriedad - supongo que ya han aprendido a ser un unidad , porque eso es lo que son - la joven de ojos blancos parecía estar mas seria que de costumbre

- lo siento teniente , fue mi culpa - la elfa le entrega la daga a su madre y jefa pero ella la ve y se la devuelve , cuando vuelven a sus puesto , Eifa estaba observando al cazador de demonios quien estaba mirando la luna llena , ella abandona su puesto para sentarse junto al elfo de la espada sagrada

- sabes , no puedes abandonar tu puesto - el cazador de demonios vio como la joven se sentaba a su lado - sabes lo que estas haciendo es una rebeldía -

- lo aprendí de ti no te preocupes - la joven se hecha hacia atrás mientras sus brazos le servían de almohada y contemplaba la luna junto al caballero - ah , la luna llena es lo mas hermoso que hay -

- no si eres ciego - el cazador sintió la mano de la pequeña elfa que apenas estaba desarrollando su cuerpo - supongo que tu tienes algunas ideas -

la joven de ojos dorados lo abraza mientras Illidan sentía sus brazos tibios - no puedes seguir viviendo en el pasado , debes liberar tu corazón para poder ser libre como las aves , no te sirve de nada encerrarte y encadenarte tu solo porque no hay futuro en eso -

- créeme joven , se lo que es estar encadenado ... lo se muy bien -

la joven se levanto y se despide del caballero de la luna - buenas noches , espero que nuestro próximo encuentro sea mas ... alegre - la elfa de ojos dorados se vuelve a poner en su puesto pero ella comenzó a llorar , hasta que escucho la voz de Shandris

- creí que las centinelas debían permanecer alertas - la mujer de vestido blanco solo descargo su arco para ver a la joven - ¿ que sucede ahora ?-

- es como si yo no le importara ... ¿ acaso hice algo malo ?-

- no tienes nada malo hija mía - Shandris tomo su rostro y le besa la frente - el es siempre... es así de ... -

- ya madre , no es necesario que te excuses , conozco todo referente a el - la joven se separa de las manos de su madre - el jamas cambiara , no lo hizo por ti y no lo hará por mi -

la joven siguió con su turno y llego a su puesto para poder descansar pero cuando sintió el canto de los gallos , la joven quedo dormida mientras el sol se asomaba , solo en unos minutos cuando sintió la voz del cazador de demonios , ella deserto y vio la capa de piel que la cubría

- vaya , supongo que mi madre tiene razón , no siempre es como lo dicen -

a la mañana siguiente se vio a Illidan con jaina , Thrall , Malfurion y Tyrande hablando sobre los recursos que sobraban y no podían mantenerlo en sus almacenes , Illidan parecía distraído como si algo le molestara , cuando Eifa dio un grito de dolor ; los lideres se acercaron pero el caballero de la luna salio corriendo a todo lo que daba para llegar a la cima de la montaña de los sabios , Eifa se levanto y salio corriendo pero cuando Illidan entro en la gruta vio a Sargeras con tamaño normal , el lo ataco con su espada pero el se defiende con su guadaña

- vaya que han pasado años Illidan , ¿ acaso sigues pensando en derrotarme ? -

- luchare hasta que mis manos sangren - el caballero se separa pero ataca de nuevo a Sargeras - tu maldito mataste a mi maestro y ahora lo vengare -

Sargeras lo golpea y lo lanzas contra el altar de Drago , cuando lo toma del cuello para destruirlo pero Eifa se acerca para ver a los dos luchando - ¡ padre !- Eifa le lanzo una flecha pero se desintegra antes de llegar a Sargeras - ¡ padre , resiste ! - Eifa bajo con su arco para poder ayudar a su padre , ahora Sargeras había regresado y el mundo peligraba

continuara...


End file.
